Aiding a Irken
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: When something goes wrong during an experiment, who will aid the wounded Irken? COMPLETE.
1. The Incident

**A/N: I've decided to give this abit of tweeking... The plot hasn't changed, just some wording and all that mumbo jumbo. Any way, enjoy.**

**The following characters of Invader Zim belong to its rightful creators; Jhonen Vasquez.**

* * *

It all begins in Zim's home which he can only ever call besides his base. Gir, the small, but slow and dim-witted robot, was sat on a pink sofa in the living room watching the television when Zim entered the room.

"Gir!" The Irken snapped fiercely, "Do you mind telling me why this disgusting, stinky slice of pizza was in my lab?" He raised the triangular slice of dough covered in the typical mozzarella cheese with the topping of tomato and pepperoni.

"I was hungry!" Gir answered in his usual shrilling voice.

"I may as well put this into detail: _NO EATING IN MY LAB!_" Zim shrieked at Gir. The said robot broke down. He began to run around the room, screaming which echoed the walls of the living ran up along the walls and ceilings.

Zim pinched the skin between his eyes in frustration as Gir continued to scream. "Enough!" Gir then fell down from the ceiling and jumped onto Zim, wrapping his arms around Zim's leg. "Get off of me! I command you to let go!" Zim demanded. He kicked his leg around. But Gir had a firm grip around it.

"Gir! Get off!" Zim shouted once more, shaking his leg about. Suddenly Gir flew against the wall. "Finally, now..." Zim stopped as he felt something cold underneath. He then looked at Gir who now had held of Zim's boot. Zim's right two-toed foot was bare.

"Gir! Give me back my boot!" Gir just threw it in the air and ran around laughing. Catching the boot and throwing it about. Zim pushed Gir aside and slipped the boot back on. "Honestly, Gir. What was that about?"

"I love you!" Gir cooed.

"Yes, yes, yes." Zim said as he waved a hand dismissively. "I know. But I must get back to the lab. Just make sure that Dib doesn't get in."

"Yes, sir!" Gir said saluting Zim.

So with that, Zim went back down in to his lab. "I must be careful with the mixture. One false move and the whole place could go up."

So far during Zim's experiment, which went well. Dib was outside walking along the cul-de-sac.

"I'll get that Zim! I will not fail the Swollen EyeBalls!" He yelled. "I'm talking to myself, again..."

Back in Zim's lab, who was carefully pouring a mixture, then without warning... "INTRUDER ALERT!" The Computer blared. This made Zim jump, making him spill the mixture all over.

"No!" Just then the mixtures reaction blew the whole lab sky high. The shock waves swam upwards, blowing all the walls and ceilings in to bits and pieces.

Dib shielded his eyes as he saw the destruction of Zim's house. "Oh, man!" Dib yelled as he witnessed the house go up in flames and smoke. Bricks, timber and wires were scattered all over. Deep in the rubble, was Zim, who laid unconscious. Dib walked in to the destruction.

_'I wonder if he was in there.'_ Dib thought to himself as he scanned the area. "Zim? Are you there?" But Zim was no where to be found. However, to where he was, he slowly opened his eyes and groaned in agony.

"Uhh... Gir? Gir!" Zim yelled weakly. "Anyone, please help!"

Dib heard Zim's cries of help. "Zim, where are you? Zim!" but Zim was losing consciousness once more.

_'Why d – did that... that Dib-stink have to... be here?'_ "Help!" Zim shouted once more as his vision faded once again in to darkness.

Just then Dib spotted two black booted feet sticking out from underneath a torn, ashen sofa. "Zim!" Dib ran up to the sofa and pushed with all his might. At last, he finally freed Zim's legs of the sofas weight. "Zim, can you hear me? Zim!" Dib shook Zim gently at his shoulders. Sadly, he received no response at all from the Irken.

Dib didn't know what made him do so, but he scooped up the unconscious Irken and left the scene of the destruction.

Dib carried Zim to his home and took him upstairs to his room and laid Zim on his bed. He checked Zim for any serious injuries. But thankfully Zim had only escaped bruises and a cut on his forehead which Dib aided by applying a plaster over it.

He couldn't tell if Zim had any broken bones. He knew he would have to wait until Zim came round. But as he stared down with a watchful gaze at the Irken, he began to wonder why he had done a kind gesture; rescuing his enemy. 'Why am I even aiding an Alien? He wouldn't have done the same for me. Would he?' Just then, Zim slowly regained consciousness.

"Ngh..." Zim groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision was a blur which he managed to clear up by numerous blinks. "D - Dib? Where... am I?"

"You're in my bedroom. I saw your house blow up. You were calling out for help and there I found you out cold under a sofa." Dib answered. He then eyed the Irken with more concern. "Look, can you move any thing?" He then asked. "I only found a few bruises and a cut on your forehead."

So Zim tried to move every limb, which he did succeed in. But then he winced as he moved his left arm. "Ow! My arm!" He screamed. Dib took a gentle hold of Zim's left arm and removed his black glove. Zim's left arm was in a awkward angle.

"I think it's broken. Wait here." Dib left Zim alone in his room.

_'Damn that Computer startling me!'_ Zim thought to himself just as Dib instantly returned with a roll of bandage.

"This might hurt abit." Dib warned the alien as he slowly unrolled a small length of the bandage. "So, you know, just bare with me."

"Just do what must be done, Dib. Please." Dib furrowed his brow when Zim said 'please' It didn't seem like him at all. Avoiding the change of tone the alien had, Dib went back to focusing on wrapping the bandage around Zim's arm. He did this as gently as he could. Luckily, Zim managed to grin and bare it.

"There. It may take awhile to heal." Dib said as he tied a knot on the roll. "Who knows, seeing as you're an alien."

"You... insolent fool boy!" Zim spat rather lightly. "Will you ever stop accussing me for something I'm not!"

"Zim, it's clear and simple." Dib groaned softly as he even set the flat of his palm upon his face. "I sometimes hear you admit it when you're by yourself"

"You're lying!" Zim shrilled, but then he groaned. He was still awfully sore with bruises over his body.

"Look, relax, all right? Don't get so eat up. It won't help you heal quicker." said Dib.

"Well, don't get me so eat up, then." Zim hissed.

"Look, if I wasn't on the street then I wouldn't have brought you here and aid you. Why don't you thank me just this once?" Dib asked with a build of annoyance towards the alien.

Zim furrowed his brow in thought. He knew he needed help to recover from the ordeal. It couldn't hurt to thank the boy, right? "Ok..." Zim sighed. "But only for this time, and just one question, Dib; Why did you help? It doesn't seem at all like you." Zim questioned the boy before him.

"I don't know," Dib answered. "I really don't know what made me decide to help you. To be honest, you wouldn't have done the same for me, would you?" He questioned the alien.

"I would... if no one else would." Zim answered as he gave a quick shrug at the shoulders. "Even if I do hate you."

Dib was flabbergast to the alien's answer. "Are you been serious?" He asked.

"Yes, Dib. As serious as... well, forget it. Just... thank you for rescuing me."

Dib could not help but smile, but weakly. "How do you feel, now?"

"Still sore," Zim replied, "but my home! It'll take ages to rebuild! And Gir... Wait. Did you see Gir any where?" He asked Dib with worry.

"Your robot?" Dib quizzed Zim, who nodded in response. "No, I didn't, I'm afraid."

"Oh, no!" Zim exclaimed only to wince in pain.

"Hey! Relax!" Dib snapped rather fiercely at the invalid alien. "Look, just get the rest you need. I'll go look for your robot soon, ok?"

"Very well, Dib." Zim sighed and from there on, he laid back down and rested his head against the pillow. Dib sat at the foot of the bed and continued to watch the Irken rest.


	2. Care & Search

**A/N: Ok, since in the past two years, I've received some slander about this being all lovey-dovey. Please put that aside, this is not ZaDr, it is simple friendship... well, more like a "frenemy" kind. I'll say this only once in-case late views believe it is ZaDr. It isn't. It may seem it, but I never expected it to be that way. In this chapter, where Dib had a nightmare, he just needs comfort and since Zim is the only one there, he gets it from him.  
**

**If it appears what you think it appears as, just read over it and see if another thought comes to mind and you may just see it isn't what it seems. That is all.**

**The following characters of Invader Zim belong to its rightful creators; Jhonen Vasquez.**

* * *

The next thing Zim knew was that he felt more sore than ever. His broken arm now found the opportunity to agonise him more which made him groan as the pain began to creep up on the injury. He slowly opened his ruby eyes and hissed through gritted teeth.

Dib, who had fallen asleep at the foot of his bed was awoken by Zim's moaning. "Huh? Oh, Zim! Are you ok?" Dib asked.

"Not a... at the very least, Dib. I'm still sore." Zim said in rather a hoarse tone.

"Can't you take any medicine to relief the pain?" asked Dib.

"Not that I know of, and seeing the condition I am in I wish not to take any risks." Zim then turned away from Dib's look and muttered away under his breath. _'Why hasn't it helped me? Maybe my PAK has had a slight shock from the blast.'_

But Dib heard him well. "What are you getting at, Zim? Are you saying your PAK helps you heal?"

"It does all sorts which I shall now remain quiet about." Zim quickly sputtered. "So forget what I said about it."

"Hm. Whatever you say, Zim." Dib sighed pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them and stared straight ahead.

"What's that suppose to mean, Dib-beast?" Zim asked with a slight frustration in his tone.

"Nothing, nothing." Dib replied back rather cooly.

"You hold such secrets, Dib. Neither of which I like at all!" the alien hissed.

"Look, Zim, I just didn't know what else to say. You _are_ an alien and I can't agree to what the PAK does, can I? I don't know how you and other Irkens live." Zim glared hard at Dib which slowly but surely began to soften. He could tell that Dib wasn't lying.

"Hmm. Very well, Dib. You're off for now. But next ti - "

"Yeah, yeah," Dib interrupted. "Victory will be for Zim!" Dib continued in impression of Zim's voice and raising clenched fists to the ceiling.

"Oh! Now it's mockery? You mock me, Zim?!" the Irken snapped.

"Calm down, Zim. I'm just messing about. There's no need to take it seriously." Dib turned away once more as Zim finally gave up to talk more. As Zim turned to one side, Dib noticed Zim furrow his brow and hiss through gritted teeth once more. He appeared to be in more pain.

"Zim? Does anything else hurt you?" Dib asked rather concerned.

"Oh? Besides my broken arm? My head, right ankle and stomach. Odd, though." The Irken rolled his shoulders lightly. "They were fine before."

"Hmm. I'll be right back." said Dib as he got to his feet before halting in his tracks. "Oh, and also, roll on to your back."

Zim eyed Dib in confusion. "Why should I, Dib?"

"I'll explain when I get back. I wont be long." Dib left Zim alone in his room. The young boy walked along the landing and opened a closet door. Inside were spare duvets and pillows. Dib grabbed two white pillows and went back to his bedroom. When the Irken saw Dib had returned, Zim appeared to be more confused.

"I don't need more pillows, Dib." Zim said furrowing his brow. "I don't see why you think I need them."

"You do. These are for your ankle. You might have sprained it. And..." Dib said aloud as he saw Zim was about to question him. "...maybe your broken arm made you concentrate more on that than any other injuries you have. For your stomach, I'd say you'd best keep food off your mind for sometime and keep laid down on your back."

"I guess you're right." Zim said agreeing with Dib. The pain in his arm did make him feel more concerned of that than any other injuries. Dib then gingerly removed Zim's right boot also following suit with the other attire to be kept even before he held Zim's ankle high as he positioned the pillows and lowered Zim's foot on to them.

"You need to keep it elevated to help it." said Dib as he noticed Zim's still confused look. "Also, ice doesn't do anything to you does it?"

"Ehh..." Zim strained his voice as he looked away in thought, "Nope. No, I'm just not so use to cold things."

"Well, you do need a ice-pack on it. It does look rather swollen." said Dib as he eyed the Irken's foot.

"Then, Dib, if it helps, then that is fine with me." said Zim.

So with that, Dib ran downstairs in to his kitchen. He opened one of the drawers where he found a purple pack. Then he knelt down to the bottom fridge door and opened it and pulled the top drawer and found the ice cube tray near the back and took them out and filled up the pack which instantly went cold as the Artic. He packed and closed everything away and then he made his way back upto his bedroom.

"Here we are. This might sting a little, though." Dib said as he sat at the foot of the bed by Zim's feet and lowered the ice-pack onto Zim's right ankle. Zim hissed through gritted teeth which now began to chatter.

"Wow! You really aren't use to the cold?" Dib asked rather astonished to Zim's sudden reaction to the cold touch.

"Th - that's r - right!" Zim moaned as his ankle stung more and his teeth continued to chatter.

"You'll get use to it. Now just try to get some more rest. And if it'll make you happy, I'll go and see if I can find Gir. You never know, he might've left the house at the last moment."

"You could be right there, Dib. Very well and good luck on finding him if he did leave." Zim groaned a little as he tried to relax. But the cold and pain at once wasn't what he was use to.

Dib soon arrived to where the destruction had started on the cul-de-sac. _'Now, if Gir was here, I'd best dig deep then just in-case he was in that issue.'_ Dib had spent the rest of the afternoon searching for Gir. But he hadn't at all succeeded.

Back in Dib's bedroom. Zim tried to get in contact with Gir through his PAK. But the display image was nothing but static. Zim sighed. _'It's up to Dib, then. I hope he does find him.'_

Dib then searched around the park and in the town. He went where he could think that a little on-going, excitable also dumb robot would go in it's own freedom. Dib sighed sadly. He didn't want Zim to feel worse. But he knew he could do no more than let his feet drag him back to his home where he soon arrived. Now slowly trudging up the stairs, Dib halted at the foot of his bedroom door and slowly reached for the door handle which he pushed down and slowly pushed open the door.

Luckily for Dib, Zim was asleep. "Phew! Thank goodness. But I'll have to tell him as soon as he wakes up." Dib said to himself in a whisper. He was unaware that one of Zim's antennas perked up and moved a little to the direction where Dib was who was now sat on his swivel chair in-front of his computer, resting his elbows on the desk with his head in his hands.

"Mmm... D - Dib? Is that you?" Zim asked rather weakly. But as soon as Dib heard Zim speak to him, he crossed his arms on to the desk and snuggled his forehead on his arms.

"Yes, Zim. It is." Dib replied rather quiet as well as muffled. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. But Zim had heard him well. He turned to look at the sulking figure sat at the computer desk.

"Dib? What's wrong?" Zim asked.

"I couldn't find Gir," Dib sighed, hopelessly, "I'm so sorry, Zim. I just hope you're not mad at me."

"No, Dib, I'm not." Zim answered, strangely hoping to reassure the boy. "I am alittle bit though, but as I've said not at you... just at myself."

Dib rose up to these words a little. "Why? How did that explosion happen, any way?" Dib asked curiously.

"I was working on an experiment with some chemicals in my lab, and then the Computer startled me by an intruder alarm, and I spilt the chemicals by mistake. I knew it was rather dangerous, then they reacted violently and... well, that was it." Zim looked away. He really didn't want to remember the destruction of his base.

Dib then spun around on his chair. "Do you remember if Gir was still in the house sometime while you were in the lab?"

"No. I'm afraid not." Zim answered.

"Well, you didn't know the Computer would sound off while you were working. So there's no need to be mad at yourself."

"I guess so." Zim sighed. "I guess I'm not thinking right."

Dib could see this conversation wasn't going any where. So he decided to break the ice. "Any way, how's your ankle doing? And where's the ice-pack?"

"It still hurts." Zim answered. "I took it off once the ice mostly began to melt."

"Oh yeah." Dib felt a spark of an old memory run around in his mind. "The dampness of the pack. Water is your weakness, but as long as you keep it elevated it'll help you still." Zim nodded slightly in agreement. Dib and Zim stayed silent for rather sometime. But during the silence, Dib cleaned Zim's wounds and put new plasters on them.

It was soon getting late. Both Zim and Dib decided to give it a rest for the day. Zim was soon in a deep sleep while Dib was wide awake. He couldn't get the thought of Gir off his mind. Even more so that as the dead of night arrived, Dib got dressed in his casual clothes and stealthly left his home and walked the rather dim-litted street.

_'One more time and then... well, I'm not entirely sure.'_ Dib thought to himself as he wandered the streets.


	3. Aching Dreams

Dib soon arrived where Zim's home was which was now and still is a huge pile of rubble. Dib walked into the depressing scene and began to dig under the pile once more.

_'He's gotta be around here somewhere' _Dib thought to himself as he rummaged deeper into the rubble. Just then he noticed of what looked like a grey, metal hand following to a circular cyan coloured joint.

"What's this?" Dib asked himself aloud as he pulled it out to see what he had found. It soon became longer and wider as a body. "Gir? Oh! It is!" Dib exclaimed as he finally pulled out the small robot. Dib checked Gir all over.

"How did he manage to stay in one piece? Oh, who cares? I'm sure Zim can fix him when he's fit enought to be on his feet. Wow...!" Dib stopped for a moment as he looked around the dim-lit street to see he was alone. "...I'm talking aloud to myself again. Well, I'd best go home now" Dib turned on his heel carrying the limpness robot and made his way back to his home.

Soon as he returned home and was about to open his bedroom door. There was a loud bang and a hard thud. "Zim?" Dib yelled rather nervously. He quickly pushed the door open. There a horrible sight met his eyes. Zim laid sprawled out on the floor groaning in agony. Without thinking. Dib dropped Gir's body to the floor and immediately skidded on his knees to Zim's side.

"Oh damn! Zim! Zim, are you ok?" Dib exclaimed. Zim slowly turned to look at Dib. Zim looked rather bemused.

"I... Dib? Wh-what happened?" Zim asked rather hoarsely.

"Zim. Please answer me! Are you ok?"

"Please... D...Dib. H-help me up" Zim groaned clutching his stomach with his sling-free arm. Dib immediately lifted Zim up and gently laid him back on his bed. "Uhh... th-thank you, Dib"

"Zim, how did that happen to you? You weren't trying to get up were you?" Dib asked as he sat at the edge of the bed by Zim's side.

"No. I was asleep. I-I guess I fell off by accident. I'm sorry I worried you there, Dib" Dib smiled weakly and gently wrapped his arms around Zim's chest hugging him. Zim went stiff as he felt the one human he trully despised hug him. But he knew he was incapable to do anything about it.

"I'm never leaving your side from now on, Zim. I thought you were more seriously hurt then. Oh! I almost forgot" Dib released Zim and fell to the floor on his knees and picked up Gir. "I... I found Gir. I'm not sure how badly damaged he is" Dib setted Gir by Zim's side.

Zim studied Gir for a moment. "I might be able to do something to fix him. But of course, not now. Dib, thank you for finding him"

"It's ok, Zim. Let's just get some sleep. I'm rather tired" Dib said as he smothered a yawn. Zim could only agree as he fidgeted for comfort. Dib curled up at the foot of his bed. He didn't mind at all. The invalid needed more comfort than he did.

"Goodnight, Zim" Dib said finally closing his eyes and setting his glasses on the window sill by his side.

"Goodnight, Dib" Zim replied. Both were soon fast asleep.

_Dream mode_

_Deep in Dib's dream. He could see something. It was an unconscious figure in a burning scene of destruction. Dib had to squint to make out whom it was. It soon came clear. It was Zim._

_'Zim? Oh no! Zim' Dib tried to move to help Zim, but he couldn't. All he could do was just stand there and feel scared and sick right to his stomach._

_'Why can't I go to him? He needs me!' Suddenly. Dib felt a hard pressure on his back which made him fall hard onto his knees to the ground. 'Zim? Zim!' Dib screamed. But Zim's unconscious form would not stir. Dib then noticed something missing; Zim's PAK._

_'No... No! Where is it? Where's his PAK? It could be over the time limit! No, he can't die! He mus'nt! Zim! ZIIIIIIIM!'_

In reality. Dib was kicking about and grunting and muttering under his breath in his sleep. Zim slowly stirred by been disturbed because of Dib. Zim looked at the end of his bed to see Dib laid by his feet fidgeting about in his sleep.

"Dib? Dib, wake up!" Zim said as he knelt forward and gently shook Dib at his shoulders. Dib jumped to the sudden touch and shrieked to the top of his voice. "Shh, Dib. Are you ok?"

"Oh! Zim. I-I... just a bad dream" Dib panted rather breathless.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zim asked softly.

"I... I don't know if I should tell you. It was so awful and it-"

"Please, Dib" Zim interrupted. "Do tell me. You might feel better. Talking about it always helps you know" Dib looked into Zim's bright, ruby coloured eyes. There was an emotion behind them which looked pleading. Dib did feel awful about the dream he had. He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ok, Zim. I dreamt that I found you in more rubble except there was fire around the whole area. In my dream. I tried to help but I couldn't move for... well, it seemed a long time till I could finally move. But you appeared to be unconscious at first until I saw your PAK missing. And you weren't breathing or had a pulse. You were dead" Zim's antennas fell flat against his head as he stared at Dib speechless.

But Dib began to shed tears. "Oh no, Dib. Please don't cry" Zim said as he slowly scooted forward to Dib. Whom threw himself onto Zim's lap and sniffled wetly. "Shh, Dib. The dream is over. I'll never let that happen. I promise" Zim purred softly as he gently stroked Dib's scalp.

"It... it was... just! Oh, I don't even want to remember!" Dib brawled loudly.

"Then you don't have to. Come here. Scoot back with me" Zim slowly pushed himself backwards. Dib followed Zim's movement till Zim finally rested back on the pillow. "Sleep, Dib. I promise not to leave you at all. I'll be here when you wake up"

Dib wiped his eyes and rested his eyes and rested his head on Zim's chest. "You promise?"

"Yes, Dib. Try to forget about it all. Let us just get back to sleep" Dib sighed and closed his eyes once more. Zim continued to stroke Dib's scalp until he fell deep asleep himself.

Zim awoke to feel something cool and soft rub in a circular motion on his forehead which lasted for a moment. Before he could do anything he then felt something else soft grab his heel. The next feeling was rather a tickling sensation which turned into something wrapping around his ankle.

"Hmm? Is that you, Dib?" Zim asked. He refused to open his eyes.

"Something wrong with opening your eyes, Zim?" Zim recognised that voice all too well.

"Sorry, Dib. I'm still tired. What're you doing any way, Dib?"

"Well, I managed to find another roll of bandage for your ankle. It needs compression on it. I'm just sorry I left it abit late"

"It's ok, Dib. Does it at least help?"

"Yep. It's nowt to worry about. I also put some germoline on your wounds. They'll be fine without the plasters, now. They're healing very well. How do you feel any way?"

"My arm still hurts. So does my ankle"

"Is your stomach any better?"

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. But the pain is still there"

"Well, I guess just a few more days and you'll be fine" Zim slowly nodded his head. His eyes were still closed. "I'll let you get your much needed sleep. It is rather early after all"

"Ok then, Dib. And thank you"

"It's no problem, Zim. You just rest and I'll be here when you wake up" and with that. Dib went downstairs into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl full of cereal. Gaz, his young sister was also there eating some toast.

"Where have you been lately?" Gaz asked.

"If you must know. I have been busy" Dib replied rather harshly

"What? Busy in your bedroom? Not to mention talking to yourself up there" Gaz eyed her brother with a strange look. Dib began to tremble a little. He knew Gaz was trying to make truth will out of him.

"Oh ok! You know how to make me talk. Well, just two days ago. Zim's home was destroyed in an explosion which was caused when he was working on some chemicals and he accidently spilt them. I found him unconscious in the rubble and brought him here and he's in my bedroom right, now. He's broken his arm, sprained his ankle and I think his stomach has suffered some shock"

"Well, as long as you're not making him any worse"

"Why would I? I'm just trying to help him for once. He seems to be doing ok so far but still in pain with his injuries. All he can do now is rest. I can't do much. I can't fix his bones and all just like that. But I think his healing capabilities will help sometime. But he believes his PAK has suffered some shock and is fixing itself then will concentrate on him"

"You mean that thing on his back? It helps him heal?"

"It's what he said. Or at least what I heard him say because he muttered it under his breath"

"Well, just as long as he's alive... I guess. Then you're doing a good job"

"Yeah. I guess I am. I just wish I could've done better for him. But it's just impossible even if his PAK does help him"

"Does he need that thing on his back all the time?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember? You had to help Zim get it back when it was knocked off him and I took it and his personality began to take over me. He can live without it for ten minutes. After that amount of time then he'll die. If it has suffered some shock then he'll get better soon enough. Well, I'm done. I'd best go check on him and see if he's ok"

"Hmm. Whatever" Gaz muttered. Dib just smirked as he rinsed his bowl out and was about to make his way upstairs till he bumped into his father, Professor Membrane.

"Oh! Sorry, dad" Dib apologised.

"That's all right, son. But where have you been though, son?"

"I've been looking after a friend and they're in my bedroom. I was just going up to make sure they were doing ok"

"Very well then, son. Do they need anything I could offer?"

"No, they just need some rest. They've barely slept for awhile" Dib had to lie. He wasn't sure what his father would say if he had asked about any medicine or anything that was only suitable for Humans then an Alien.

"Ok then, son. Take good care of them. Feed them. Quench them. Anything they need you a good friend to do for them"

"I will, dad. See you soon" Professor Membrane made his way to his labratory while Dib was now on the landing. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw something limp into another room.

_'Who was that?' _Dib thought to himself. He then opened his bedroom door and to his surprise. Zim wasn't there. He was about to call the Irken's name when a loud retching noise echoed around the landing. Dib walked upto the bathroom door and slowly pushed it open.

"Zim? Is that you?" Dib received a reply of another loud retch and a hard groan. Dib pushed the door wide open. And there he saw Zim with his chin resting on the toilet seat. "Zim, are you ok?" Zim was about to utter a word. But then he suddenly threw up in the loo.

"Ohhh! My stomach!" Zim groaned when his throat was finally clear to speak.

"It's ok, Zim. You'll feel better once you get it all out of your system" Zim smiled weakly at Dib whom stood by Zim's side.

"Thank you Di-" but Zim was cut short by hurling up again in the loo.

"I'm sorry" Zim groaned.

"It's ok, Zim. Just let it all out" and Zim did so. Rather severely. Just when he thought he was finally clear of it all, he hurled once more and froze for a moment. His eyes began to get heavy. Dib didn't notice this until he turned his attention away after pulling the lever to flush the toilet.

Zim then fell onto his back. Dib knelt down to him. "Zim? Zim, are you ok?" Dib pulled Zim up slightly and held Zim's right wrist. His pulse was still there. _'He's just passed out... well that must've done a number on him' _Dib scooped Zim up and took him back into his bedroom and laid him on his bed.

_'Well, hopefully that should help him a little. I'll have to keep my eye on him all day today' _Dib thought to himself as he sat infront of his computer and just stared at the blank screen. He soon fell asleep, with his head resting in his arms against the desk.

_Dream mode_

_Deep in Zim's sleep. He dreamt that he could see himself in his lab looking up at the large screen which displayed his leaders, the Tallest._

_'Look, Zim. Don't call us unless some sort of miracle happens'_

_'Yeah!' Tallest Purple agreed with Tallest Red's words. 'Like... I don't know. When you're dying or something like that' _

_'But... but, my Tallest! I-I... I don't understand! I've shown you how close I am as a Invader to conquering this filthy planet! What else am I to do?' Zim stuttered._

_'You're suppose to stay on that planet and stay away from Irk. Everybody has had enough of you. No one cares any more. You're banished from the Irken Empire forever!' said Tallest Red._

_'No. No! This can't be right, my Tallest! Why are you telling me this? I have done all for you and only for you!'_

_'So, nearly destroying the whole of our planet was for us?'_

_'It was a mistake! I didn't mean for that!'_

_'Well, it's too late now, Zim. We've sent some fighters to go to the planet Earth and destroy you and maybe all the Humans. I don't know. But they'll make sure you're dead' the Tallest then cut the transmission. And before Zim knew it. Above him, his ceiling collapsed._

_Pipes fell all over and on top of him. Knocking him unconscious. He soon woke up to see he was bound and gagged. He tried to move and talk. But then he saw two Irken guards walk upto him, then behind._

_He then felt a ripping sensation on his back. They ripped off his PAK and began to damage it. Zim squirmed a mouthful for them to stop. Just then, Tallest Red and Purple came out of the darkness and looked down at Zim._

_'This is the end, Zim. We decided to come watch you die. Your life-clock has began, and then soon you will be nothing more!' Tallest Red exclaimed. He and Tallest Purple began to laugh hard for the next minutes it took for Zim's eyes to give in on him. He was going, going... gone..._

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Zim screamed jolting up then suddenly curling up on his side. Zim's screams frightened Dib so much he fell forward and landed flat on his stomach.

"Huh? What the heck? Zim?" but Zim didn't hear Dib. Instead he kept shouting to the very top of his voice.

"No! I wont die for you! I will never die for you, filthy Leaders! No!"

"Zim! Calm down!" Dib yelled as he got to his feet and shook Zim about to make him stir. "Zim, wake up! Zim! GET UP, ZIM! NOW!"

"NEVER!" Zim screamed once more. "I... I will..." Zim then stopped as he slowly came round from his dream. "Huh? D-Dib?" Zim questioned wearly as his vision made out a figure hanging over him. "H-hold me, Dib. Please!" Zim said in a whimpering voice. Dib propped himself up next to Zim on his bed and he let Zim instantly nuzzle against his chest. Tears began to fall from his which weren't clear at all. But were a bright blue.

"Shh, Zim. It was just a bad dream"

"No, D-Dib. It seemed to speak to me... it's true... I'm n-nothing. No one cares about me or care that I exist... I should've died in that explosion" Dib was horrified to what he was hearing from the tearful invalid that sat by him. Dib grabbed Zim rather tightly by the scruff of his tattered top.

"Don't be so stupid, Zim! Don't let that dream get to you! I care! Look what I've done for you! Whoever says other wise are nothing!"

"But... but it really meant something to me" Zim whined a little.

"Tell me, Zim. What happened in the dream?"

"I dreamt that I was in my lab and I received a incoming transmission from the Tallest whom told me I was forever to be banished from Irk, and that they sent some fighters to destroy all Humans and also me. Then the ceiling collapsed on me, knocking me unconscious. Then I woke up bound and gagged and two Irken guards tore my PAK off and damaged it. And the Tallest watched me die... but they were laughing until I was finally dead... when my life clock came to an end" Zim sniffled wetly and clutched tightly onto Dib's t-shirt and cried more harder. "It seemed all too real!"

"Shh, Zim. Take it easy. It will never come true. You will not die, Zim. I wont all it. Look, how about we go outside? You know get some fresh air. I'm sure it'll do you some good. I'll support you if need be. We'll just sit outside in the back garden for awhile" Zim nodded in agreement and looked up at Dib. Whom smiled at him.

"Come on, then. Let's help you up"


	4. The Worst Arrives

Author's note!

First of all. I'd like to apologize for the lack of this chapter. Just been so busy with College and other stories and some art. The next one is still in progress. Oughta been up soon, so for now enjoy.

Zim had to take his time to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Dib helped Zim put his boots back on and also helped in every way Zim needed it. His injuries tried to stop him from moving in every way. But Zim wanted a change of scenery. He gingerly limped on his right foot and also hunched over alittle by the cramps in his stomach.

"We're almost there" Dib said as he and Zim slowly made their way into the kitchen. Dib was about to open the side door, till it then suddenly flung itself open knocking Dib and Zim off their feet. Professor Membrane walked in and saw Dib and Zim on the floor.

"Oh! Sorry boys. I didn't know you were behind the door" Zim could only groan in agony and curl up and wrapped his arm around his stomach. "What happened to your friend, Dib?" Dib knew he'd be in for it if he didn't come clean.

"Well, dad. This is Zim. He was in an explosion that destroyed his home. I happened to be around and I found him unconscious and brought him here to help him. He's also the friend I said about and letting him stay in my room to rest" Dib sighed sadly as he helped Zim up onto his feet.

"Why didn't you say, son? I could've done more for him"

"That's the problem, dad. He's allergic to many things. So I tried helping him in a different way that wouldn't harm him" Professor Membrane then knelt down to Zim and shone a torch over his body which showed his skeleton and organs like a x-ray. He could see the broken bone in Zim's arm and also rather a dark mark on his stomach and a small hair line fracture on his right ankle.

"Hmm. Well, his injuries are rather major. But where are you taking him, son?"

"He's taking me outside. I just want to go out for awhile and get some air" Zim said for Dib's reply.

"Very well then, young boy. Make sure you get plenty of rest afterwards" Zim nodded in agreement. Professor Membrane then left Dib to help Zim go outside once more. They finally made it outside and Dib and Zim sat on the plastic garden chairs. It was rather warm out with a gentle breeze blowing in the air.

"How's this for you, Zim?"

"Much better..." Zim sighed with relief. Dib just beamed. _'As long as he's doing well, then that's all for the best' _Dib thought to himself as he looked at the relaxed Irken. "You know, Zim. If you'd like I could see if my dad could fix Gir for you. Or we can wait till you're fit enough. It's really upto you"

"I'll think about it. My PAK seems to be functioning a little. But not fully"

"Don't worry then, Zim. We'll let time take it's toll"

As they spent more time outside. Zim began to pant and groan to the suns sizzling heat.

"Ohh! So hot!" Zim groaned.

"You ok there, Zim?" Dib asked.

"No! This heat! Uhh... how can you stand it?"

"Well, Zim. We have it for a few months in the Earth's seasons. This season is Summer for now and it stays it's average heat to twenty-eight degrees. We grow and live with it. It does take awhile to get use to, though"

Zim still moaned to the devastating heat. "We can go inside if you want, Zim"

"I-I guess so... now, please help me into your house before I faint..." Zim whispered weakly. Dib could see that Zim was slowly giving in to the heat. He coughed rather hard.

"I-I... I can't breathe!" Zim wheezed.

"Ok! Come on. I'll carry you" Dib jumped to his feet and immediately scooped up the gasping Irken and took him back inside to the kitchen. "You need something to drink. Something to re-hydrate you"

"But... but what, then?"

"Erm... well. Something cold at least because you can't have water can you?"

"I... don't expose to it un...unless it's polluted. Which always seems to be" Dib could see Zim was finding it harder to breathe. His long tongue hung out which looked dry.

"Come on, Zim! What can you have?"

"Uhh... how about mil...m-mil-"

"Got it!" Dib knew what Zim was trying to say. So he grabbed a glass by the sink and ran to the fridge and opened a bottle of milk and poured some out till the glass was nearly full. He then went back to the semi-conscious Irken and lifted his head up onto his lap.

"Here, Zim. Drink it" Dib placed the glass to Zim's lips and slowly tipped it. Zim gulped half of the milk from the glass. "Is that better, Zim?"

"Just a...abit" Zim whispered.

"I never knew it was warm out"

"It's ok, Dib. At least you know what I can handle, now"

"Yeah. Well, let's get you back upstairs" Dib kneeled down and gently picked Zim up. They soon arrived in Dib's room whom laid Zim back onto his bed. He then sat at the foot of the bed and hugged his knees sulking. Zim, who didn't appear to be aware of this as he tried to relax as his injuries seem to take over his emotions. He then looked around and seemed rather surprised and confused.

"How did I-? Dib?" Zim looked down to see the sulking boy hug at his knees tightly and looked rather guilty. "Dib, can you hear me?" but Dib did not speak nor move to give a response. He just stared blankly ahead.

"Dib, answer me! I know you can hear me!"

"Hmph!" Dib grunted.

"What? Talk to me, Dib and properly! What is wrong with you?"

"Everything is wrong with me!" Dib spat. Zim looked rather taken back.

"Define everything, Dib"

"Just me, myself. My life. Everyone around me" to be truthful Dib didn't know where all this attitude was coming from. Neither did Zim, he wanted to know why Dib was behaving like this. He had to break the ice.

"Dib, what has made you act like this?" Zim asked. Dib replied but in a muffled voice. "Come again, Dib"

"You! It was you! I hate to say this but you brought all of this onto yourself!" Dib exclaimed. Zim's antennas fell flat against the top of his head.

"But... what about what you said yesterday? It wasn't my fault the Computer startled me!"

"But it WAS your fault for deciding to do your experiment with the dangerous chemicals!"

"I had everything under control until the darn alarm went off!"

"But why did it go off if there was no intruder?"

"How am I suppose to know? If Gir did leave and was going to come back. He might've brought a filthy human or animal-beast back and that might've triggered it off!"

"How long ago was that before you started your experiment?"

"I don't know! I can't remember. It could've been an hour or so. I just can't remember at all!"

"Still... it is your fault" Dib grunted eyeing Zim by the corner of his eye.

"Don't you look at me like that!" Zim hissed.

"Do you want a place to stay until you heal or not?" Zim decided not to give an answer so he turned his attention to the window.

"You've changed, Dib. I expect your normal, strange human-self to return soon" Dib sighed and got to his feet and left Zim alone in his bedroom. Zim sighed. He then spotted Gir's inactive body on the floor. Zim tried to make his mechanic spider-legs come out of his PAK. But it struggled to repsond at all.

Zim then swung his legs over the bed and leaned down and grabbed Gir's hand and pulled his body up and laid it down onto his lap. Zim lowered his head.

"Without the tools I can't do anything for him" Zim then pinched the tip of Gir's antenna on top of his head which opened with a struggle and juttered with some sparks flying about.

"His system has suffered some shock aswell. He'll need some heavy work doing. But I'm incapable of doing so" Zim then looked towards the door. "Dib, come back soon with a better attitude" Zim muttered under his breath.

But as the day turned into evening. Dib had not returned at all. Zim was feeling rather worried but also still full of hate and confusion when Dib's strange behaviour took over him. Dib was now by the rubble that was Zim's home.

_'How did Zim even create his home any way? Probably with some device or something like that. I guess I'd have to ask how he did it when he first came to Earth' _Dib thought to himself. Suddenly a cold breeze blew which made Dib shudder.

"I'd best go home, now. It's getting rather cold out here" he said to himself as he turned on his heel and made his way home.

Zim laid wide awake on Dib's bed looking rather worried. _'What if something has happened to him... and all because I'm incapable to get up and do anything about it!' _Just then the bedroom door opened and whom to walk in was none other than Dib.

"Where did you ge-"

"Zim, how did you create your base?" Dib interrupted. Zim glared for a moment at Dib.

"First, don't interrupt me! And second, I just drew a "normal" home on a capsule which drills underground and it does it's own work there"

"Don't you have like another capsule so that you could do it again?" but Zim didn't answer Dib. He turned away from him. "Zim? What's wrong?" but Zim then eyed Dib with a cold glare by the corner of his eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Think, Dib. Think about it!" Zim hissed.

"Oh! Don't tell me you're still mad at me about this afternoon? Can't you get over it?"

"No, Dib! Because you just threw all your anger out at me when I was trying to help. I tried talking to you to try and settle with what was wrong with you, but no you just spat all your problems at me!"

"Look. I don't know what came over me. I regret it, ok?" but Zim didn't reply. He kept the same cold glare on to Dib. "You better stop looking at me like that, Zim! Or else you'll be ou-" but he was cut short by Zim whom hissed at him to silence him. But it didn't frighten Dib.

"Plus you better not do that to me again either. Will you just forget everything so we can sleep because I'm getting some of that. Good night, Zim" Dib said as he pulled himself up onto the end of his bed and curled up. He stared at the wall facing him.

Zim laid his head back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. _'The filthy worm-baby! he'd never throw me out instantly. These Humans are pathetic and weak by emotions of others and their suffering!' _Zim thought to himself.

_'Who does that Alien-scum think he's talking to? What makes him think he can do whatever he wants? Just because he's an invalid? Pah! Not on my watch!' _Dib thought away as he then fell asleep. As he drifted off. Zim laid wide awake he couldn't take his mind off when Dib let all of his frustration out at him.

_'Why can't I forget about it? Uhh! It'll starting rotting my bra-!' _Zim was then cut from his track of thoughts as he then heard Dib grunt in his sleep. He also began to fidget about.

"Hm! Mmm! N-no! I didn't... stop it! Let... him... go!" Dib shouted in his sleep. Zim was about to reach out and try to wake Dib up. But then he felt the hate flow back in him.

_'No! No, I'm not going to this time. He wouldn't do so if I took my anger out on him... would he?' _Zim looked away from Dib whom continued to grunt and mutter in his sleep.Zim groaned as his yanked his antennas with his sling-free hand.

"Gahhh! That does it! Dib! DIB! WAKE UP!" Zim screamed in Dib's ear as he shook him about by his shoulders. "Wake up now, Dib!" but Dib didn't seem to be able to reply at all but only continue to mutter in his sleep.

"No...no. I-I want... let him go! Please... p-please!" Dib muttered. He almost kicked Zim in his stomach with his feet and nearly slapped his face with his arms. Zim managed to pin Dib down and still tried to wake Dib up.

"DAMN YOU, DIB! WAKE UP, NOW!" Zim yelled once more. Just then Dib slowly began to come round.

"Uhh... What the heck? Zim? Get off! You're hurting me! GET OFF!" and without thinking. Dib shoved Zim so hard that he fell off the bed and landed on his broken arm.

"Ahh! Ow! Oww! My arm!" Zim screamed in agony. His screams caught Dib's attention whom now jumped off of his bed and knelt down to Zim's aid.

"Oh damn! Zim, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" he asked nervously.

"Noo! My arm! Wh-why did you do th-that?" Zim whined as he clung onto his arm.

"Zim, I'm so sorry. You were just hurting me. Please, Zim. I can't apologise enough" Dib said rather sorrowly as he supported Zim up a little.

"Dib... will you... LET GO OF ME!" Zim spat as he kicked Dib in his stomach.

"Ow!" Dib screamed letting go of Zim and clutched his stomach. "What was that for?"

"Stay away from me, Dib!" Zim hissed as he struggled to pull himself up.

"What is wrong with you? I was just trying to help!" Dib groaned as he got to his feet still gripping hard at his stomach.

"Get back!" Zim exclaimed as Dib slowly approached him. "Stay away! Don't come any closer or else!"

"What can you do, Zim? You're an invalid! You can't do anything while you're like this! Now, please will you just let me at least help you up? Please, Zim. Do you honestly think I like seeing you in pain like this?" Dib said as he moved closely to Zim whom could only whimper and tremble in fear.

"I'm warning you, Dib. Just stay away from me!" as Dib got closer, Zim's PAK suddenly began to spark and hiss smoke. "Huh? What the he-!" suddenly his four mechanic spider-like legs sprouted out of his PAK making Zim's feet leave the ground below him.

"Z-Zim... wh-what're you d-doing?" Dib stuttered nervously.

"I-I'm not doing this! I swear!" suddenly one of the legs wrapped around Dib and hoisted him high and swung him around.

"Ahhh! Zim! Let me go! Let me go, now!" Dib screamed in terror.

"I'm... I'm trying! What's happening to my PAK?" Zim cried out as he tried all he could to get in control with his PAK.

"I don't know, Zim but get it sorted, now!" Dib screamed loudly as the leg continue to swing him around like a ragdoll.

"I can't! It's... it's malfunctioning somehow!" this made Dib's eyes widened. He always believed an Irken was in control of their PAK. But Zim's was in control of itself. Then all of a sudden, the leg swayed Dib around once more and flung him aside. Dib flew forth to the wall hitting his head which knocked him unconscious. His prone body fell to the floor.

"Dib!" Zim screamed. His PAK finally retracted the spider legs back in dropping Zim back onto his feet to the floor. Zim limped upto Dib and knelt down by his side "Dib? DIB! Oh, please be ok. Please be ok!" Zim repeated to himself as he checked Dib's pulse. It was still there but rather weak.

_'Oh, thank goodness, but it's all my fault' _Zim thought to himself, sighing sadly. Zim knew he could do nothing more than wait for Dib to regain consciousness so he stayed sat by his side and began to fiddle with the scythe like hair of Dib's.

_'These Humans and their 'hair' What of use do they hold any way?' _in all of Zim's years he had never known about hair and it's purpose and what it does. He was rather intrigued by it and as he thought away about this while he continued to rummage his fingers through the hair. Dib began to slowly come round as he felt a slight tickle along his scalp.

Dib slowly opened his eyes, his vision was still rather hazy but he could make out a green figure with sparkling ruby eye looking down at him.

"Uhh... Z-Z-Zim? What... what happened? Ohh, my head... it hurts!" Dib groaned as he rubbed around at both his temples.

"Well, Dib. My PAK went rather... berserk and one of the mechanic legs grabbed you and swung you around and then threw you at the wall. You've been unconscious for about half-an hour. Are you feeling ok, by the way?"

"Besides a banging headache? Kind of. Did all that really happen? I thought your PAK only did so by your demand?"

"Oh, it does! It must still be upto something deep inside and I never wanted it to do that to you" Dib looked rather gloomly up at Zim. Besides his headache, he could feel another sensation. He then quickly realised Zim was once again running his fingers around his scalp.

"Why are you playing with my hair? Is it really that interesting to you?"

"Yes, it is actually. I've never seen a species with such amount on their heads or why they do have it"

"Well, it offers warmth and, albeit very little sheilding from UV rays of the sun and really protects the skull from any serious impacts"

"Well, that's my curiousity settled. I'm just sorry that that happened... you know with my PAK and hurting you"

"It's ok, Zim. I remember little of what happened... your PAK was sparking quite abit and hissing smoke. I was just frightened of what would happen. I'm also very sorry for arguing with you and pushing you. You'll need to keep that arm tied up for longer now if it damaged the process of healing"

"That's what I was afraid of. But I think this sling is coming abit loose. It feels rather slack" Dib pulled himself closer to Zim and untied the sling from behind his upper back and tightened it up once more making sure it seemed right for Zim.

"Is that ok for you, Zim?" he asked.

"Yes, much better. Thank you, Dib"

"How's your ankle doing? If it still hurts I could give you a lift back up onto the bed"

"I'll see if I can" Zim said as he slowly got onto his feet and gingerly limped on his right foot. He whinced as he took small yet gentle steps.

"Would you like me to help you, Zim?" Dib asked, he could see Zim wouldn't be able to manage any more.

"Yes. Please, Dib lift me onto the bed" so Dib stood up and whisked Zim off his feet and laid him on the bed. "There you go. Is there anything else you need?" Dib asked as he rubbed at his temples once more. His head was still throbbing with pain.

"No thank you, Dib. I think you should rest aswell you had quite a bump to your head"

"It's ok, Zim and I guess so. Plus it is getting late and some sleep does sound good" Zim nodded in agreement and he laid his head back against the pillows and slowly drifted off. Dib laid at the foot of the bed and tried to also sleep. Unfortunately he couldn't.

_'Why can't I get to sleep?' _just then he felt another shot of pain swim around in his head._ 'Ohh! My head really hurts! That could be why' _Dib rolled around trying to get comfy and also some shut eye. Just then he heard something slam from downstairs. It was his father, Professor Membrane.

"Gaz? Where is your brother?" Membrane asked.

"He's upstairs in his room... talking to himself" she murmured not looking up from her Game console.

"That poor, insane boy of mine" Membrane uttered as he left Gaz alone in the living room. Back upstairs. Dib picked up Gir's lifeless body and ran downstairs to his father.

"Dad! Dad, I need your help!" Dib called out as he ran downstairs. Luckily, Membrane was just by the foot of them aswell.

"Well, what is it you would like me to do for you, son?"

"Well, it's this robot here. It's my friends and he needs it. But it needs repairing"

"We'll take a look at it now, then. Come with me, son" so Dib handed Gir's inactive form to his father and followed him down to his labratory.

As the early hours of the morning soon arrived. Membrane had tried everything to fix Gir. Unfortunately to whatever he tried, Gir did not respond at all. All hope seemed to have been drained away.

"Hmm. I'm very sorry, son. It looks like it needs something else, possibly foreign to me that could only fix this robot" Membrane did seem rather sorry about this.

"Ok. Well, thanks any way, dad. It was a good try aswell" Dib held Gir into his arms.

"I know, son. You'd best tell your friend about it when they wake up" so with that. Dib carried Gir back upstairs into his bedroom and settled the small robot by his computer and laid back down at the foot of his bed.

_'Oh well. Until Zim has healed well enough. He should be able to rebuild his home and fix Gir' _Dib thought to himself as he laid on his side on the bed and awaited for the blissful sleep to take him under.


	5. It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

Dib must've slept for the next thing he knew was that he was waking up with rather a banging pain in his head and to see Zim looking down at him.

"Finally, you're awake!" Dib looked up at Zim with confusion.

"What're you on about, Zim? It's only been about four hours. We didn't sleep till late. Any way, I was downstairs with my dad when he returned home. I asked him to see if he could fix Gir for you" but Zim could only eye Dib with confusion.

"Have you been dreaming, Dib? You've been unconscious for nine hours straight! Don't you remember what happened, or did that bump to your head knock all that memory out of you?"

"Look, Zim. I know what I'm on about. I'm here in my bedroom, laid on my... f-floor? How did I get here?" Dib asked as he realised he wasn't laid on the soft duvets but the hard cold floor.

"Well, maybe I can jog your memory abit. You see, my PAK was suffering a malfunction and one of the mechanic legs grabbed you and threw you to the wall knocking you unconscious. You've been out ever since then at about ten o'clock I believe. Has what I said helped?"

Dib stared wide eyed at Zim as he raked at his brain to try and remember. _'Did all that...? Was I really unconscious ever since then?' _Dib thought away. He kept every single word in his mind to what Zim had told him.

Suddenly a spark came to him. "Wait! Yes... yes! It's still abit of a blur but now I do remember. So... I never left? I've been here, in my bedroom, unconscious? I didn't go downstairs to my dad?"

"No, Dib. You've been out cold for nine hours. You haven't moved nor uttered a word at all. I've been sat here by your side ever since then, seeing as I'm incapable to lift you"

"So, would it also explain this banging headache I have?"

"I believe so, Dib, but you Humans can rid of it easily"

"Yeah. So, have you even decided about what you want doing for Gir?" Dib asked gesturing to the small robot by his desk. "Because this time I could see if my dad could fix him"

"I'll let you know soon, Dib. I'm just more concerned about my PAK when it malfunctioned and... ending up hurting you"

"Zim, it's ok. I'll be fine and I always will be. How's your arm after... you know?" Dib didn't want to re-live the memory when he pushed Zim.

"It's still rather painful. I think this sling is coming abit loose, though. It feels rather slack" so Dib pulled himself closer to Zim and untied the sling from behind his upper back and tightened it up once more making sure it seemed right for Zim.

"Is that ok for you, Zim?" he asked.

"Yes, that's much better. Thank you, Dib"

"How's your ankle doing? You know if it still hurts I could give you a lift back up onto the bed"

"I'll see if I can" Zim said as he slowly got onto his feet and gingerly limped on his right foot. He whinced as he took small yet gentle steps.

"Would you like me to help you, Zim?" Dib asked, he could see Zim wouldn't be able to manage any more.

"Yes. Please, Dib lift me onto the bed" so Dib stood up and whisked Zim off his feet and laid him on the bed. "There you go. Is there anything else you need?" Dib asked as he rubbed at his temples once more. His head was still throbbing with pain.

"No thank you, Dib"

"Are you really sure, Zim? That fall might've have made your arm worse"

"I'm sure, Dib. I'm fine. I just need to rest is all" Zim said as he laid back with Dib now sat by his side.

As the afternoon began to roll on. Dib had conjured up some waffles for Zim whom just wolfed them down without been concerned whether he might choke or not.

"Woah, Zim! Go slowly or else you could choke!"

"Nonsense! I've managed to eat things with a few chews and swallowed them perfectly fine without choking at all"

"Well, just go careful, ok? I don't want you to go through any more problems than you already have"

Zim looked up at Dib. His ruby eyes sparkling. "Dib? You really care about me that much... even though we despise each other?"

"Well, Zim. I thought that we could... well, be friends really. We both don't actually have anyone else. I mean two is a company while three is a crowd and just us two been friends would be fine wouldn't it?"

"I... I guess so... Dib. I guess it couldn't hurt at all"

"I can leave you to think about it if you like, Zim"

"I don't mind what you do, Dib. I just need some rest which is all and will be for the best"

"Well, if you want me to leave you alone to rest then I can" Dib said as he gestured himself to the door.

"Dib. I don't mind your prescence at all. You can do anything you want. You're your own person"

"I know. I just want you to feel happy and all"

"I am, Dib. But you've helped me and I'm forever grateful for that and if you want or need to do something else don't let me been a invalid get in the way of your wants and needs"

"I'm not, Zim. I just want to make sure everything is ok"

"Dib. I am fine for now and I always will be. I can't promise it but I'm sure that I will be" Dib sighed to these words and could only smile weakly at Zim who didn't approve of this. "Dib? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Zim. Nothing at all. I was just thinking away" Zim continued to eye Dib which now turned into rather a cold look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know whether people are hiding things, Dib. You're not fooling anyone here"

"Zim. I promise you. I'm fine and I'm not hiding anything from you or even anyone to be precise. I have given you my honesty. Any way, Zim. Could you at least tell me what you want doing for Gir before I go check if my dad will be around?"

"Very well then, Dib. I wish your father luck. Gir can be very awkward at times" Dib smiled and got to his feet and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where Gaz and also Professor Membrane were sat around the dining table.

"Hey, dad? Do you think you could do me a quick favour before you're possibly needed?"

"Hmm. I'm sure I could spare half-an hour or so. What is it you would like me to do for you, son?"

"We,, it's for my friend, Zim. You know the one who was in that explosion I told you about. Well, he has a robot which he needs and I found it in the rubble and I was wondering if you could try to fix it?"

"Very well then, son. Meet me down in my lab with this robot in two minutes"

"Ok. Thanks, dad" Dib now rather happy and excited felt his heart pound away as these emotions took over him as he ran upstairs to his bedroom. He pushed the door open so far that it slammed against the wall infront of it which startled Zim.

"Gahh! D-Dib? Wh-what's going on?"

"Oh! Sorry about that, Zim. I'm just here to get Gir. My dad is going to try and fix him for you"

"Oh ok. Well, I hope he manages" Zim muttered under his breath. Dib heard him well but didn't notice there was little emotion in Zim's voice for Gir's fate. He could only grab Gir's body and run back downstairs then down into his father's labratory.

"I'm here, dad!" Dib exclaimed offering Gir upto Membrane.

"Ok! Let's see what we can do for this robot" Professor Membrane had spent upto two hours trying everything he could think of to fix Gir. Unfortunately all of his attempts had failed. As he tried once more by mixing the wires up in Gir's chest he sighed and closed the chest plate and turned to face Dib.

"I'm sorry, son. I've tried everything I can think of. It probably needs something else that is foreign to me that could fix it" Dib hung his head as he took hold of Gir into his arms.

"It's ok, dad. You tried and I'm sure Zim will understand"

"Well, I'll leave you to that, son. I must be going now. I maybe back late so there's leftovers in the fridge. Just re-heat it for about twenty minutes"

"Ok, dad. I'll see you until then" Dib called out as his father left him alone in the labratory holding Gir in his arms looking rather glum. It wasn't until several minutes later that Dib was now making his way back upstairs to his bedroom.

As he opened the door to the room what first met his eyes was Zim who was fidgeting about and moaning looking rather uncomfortable.

_'I'm sure he'll be ok. All I can say is he's probably been through worse'_ Dib thought to himself as he set Gir down on his computer desk. He then turned on his heel and walked upto the door. His hand resting the handle but he did not push down to open it. Instead, Dib looked behind at Zim.

_'He'll be ok... I hope' _so with that. Dib made his way back downstairs then outside. He could feel the warm summer air and a gentle breeze blowing softly.

"It is nice... I think I'll go for a stroll to clear my head" Dib said to himself.

Soon he was now sat on the green cool grass by the pond. _'It's so peaceful out, here. Can I enjoy it much? Maybe a little bit longer. I just only hope... Yeah. Yeah, he'll be ok. I'll be going home soon, any way' _Dib thought as he looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were slowly drifting closer.

"Looks like a storm is coming along" Dib said to himself.

Back at Dib's home. Zim woke up with a start. "Ahh! Ohh! Dib? Dib?" Zim looked around to see he was all alone. Zim struggled to get to his feet. He clutched tightly at his stomach as he finally got to his feet.

_'Where is the Dib-thing?' _Zim thought to himself as he limped upto the bedroom door and opened it. Zim stiffly wandered the hallway calling out for Dib.

Back at the park, Dib was still sat by the pond which glistened as the suns rays danced on it's surface. Dib then looked at his watch on his left wrist, the time read 12:30.

"I think I'll get going, now" Dib was about to get to his feet till he was suddenly called by his name. He turned to look behind him to see a shock that made him blink twice to be sure whom it was calling him.

"Zim? Damn, Zim! What are you doing out here?"

"Ch-change of sc-scenery... Dib" Zim stuttered as he slowly limped upto Dib.

"Please, Zim. I was planning to make my way home any way" Dib said as Zim sat next to him.

"Dib. Being cooped up in your room like a filthy animal-beast in a cage isn't at all the best thing. I need to be able to breath aswell. I know rest is what I need but staying in the same place for too long isn't very healthy" Zim said as he stared ahead at the lake. Dib smiled weakly at Zim whom also smiled and sighed deeply.

"It's less warm than yesterday. Hopefully, I wont almost faint again"

"Don't worry, Zim, you wont. Though we may need to head back soon be-" but he was cut short.

"What? After all the way I've just come from in this condition I'm in to find you and breathe better?" Zim exclaimed.

"No, Zim. What I meant was-" Dib tried to explain but Zim kept interrupting him.

"You don't want me to go any where when I can so at times. You just want to keep me locked up in your bedroom!"

"No! Zim, I-" before Dib could finish. Zim got to his feet glaring hard at Dib.

"Well, fine! I'll go back to that heck hole of yours you call a bedroom!" Zim shrilled as he limped past Dib whom tried to stop him, but the only thing that stopped Zim was a tall and rather buffed man he had bumped into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you green freak!" the man shoved Zim aside so hard that he stumbled and fell into the pond. Zim shrilled in agonising pain.

"ZIM! You idiot! Didn't you see he was hurt enough already?" Dib screamed at the man who paid no attention. Dib took off his boots and jacket and jumped into the lake. Zim floated on the surface unconscious. His skin sizzling and steaming as the water lapped around him.

Dib picked up Zim and made his way out of the lake and laid Zim on the grass. "Hold on, Zim" _'Please, don't leave me' _Dib thought as he wrapped his jacket around Zim and put his boots back on then he knelt down to Zim and was about to pick him up once more, he then noticed Zim was bleeding as he looked at his hands that was covered in the others blood.

"Oh, no..." Dib wasted no time at all in scooping Zim up into his arms and made a mad dash back to his home as he quickly as he could.

Dib kicked his house door open that lead right into the living room. He laid the unconscious Irken on his sofa, gently unwrapping his jacket from Zim. Dib then ran upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed all the towels he could find and other medical supplies he believed he would need to help Zim.

Wasting no time, he rushed back downstairs to Zim's side. He then gently dabbed Zim with the towels and trying to clean up the blood from his wounds.

"Come on, Zim. Don't give in. Please wake up" meanwhile in Zim's unconscious state he could hear Dib's voice talking to him.

_'I need to wake up... I can't though! Come on, Zim! Open your eyes! I need to be...' _

Back in the conscious world which Zim slowly re-entered could now feel something pressing rather hard around his chest and stomach.

"Come on, Zim. Please wake up... please" Dib pleaded as he made sure Zim's clothing was dry and that his wounds had stopped bleeding. Zim groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and saw someone hanging over him.

"Di-Dib? Dib? I-is that you?" Zim whispered rather hoarsely. Dib felt his heart miss a beat and a jolt of joy swim around in him.

"Zim! Yes, yes it's me! I'm here! Are you all right?" Zim could only moan and whimper in answer that he was in much pain. "Zim? Tell me what's hurting you"

"E...everything... I'm sorry, Dib" Zim whispered weakly.

"Don't be, Zim. I'm the one who's sorry"

"No, Dib. I am be-because I didn't listen t-to you. If I did, th-then I wouldn't be like this"

"Zim, you've been through too much this week so far and it's all because of me" Dib said as he turned away from Zim, his back facing him. Zim weakly out-stretched a hand and gently patted Dib's back. Dib turned to look at him.

"I guess... I'm rather just a danger to myself than others, Dib" Dib scoffed and chuckled nervously. Zim smiled at him. "It's true... D-Dib. N-no doubt a-about it"

"Are you gonna be ok, Zim. I mean, how're you feeling, now? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Dib. I'll... I'll be fine. I just need to keep rather warm" with those words. Dib brought up another towel he had setted by his feet.

"Can you sit up a little so that I can wrap this around you?"

"I'll try" the movement Zim had to make made him his through gritted teeth and moan slightly. Dib wrapped the towel around Zim and gently lowered him back against the coushions. "Thank you, Dib"

"It's no problem, Zim. Are you sure there's nothing else I can do for you?"

"I'm a...absolute sure, Dib. I'll b-be just fine"

"Ok, Zim. You just try to sleep it off, then" Dib said as he stood up to his feet, but Zim grabbed him by his arm.

"Please stay for a little while, Dib. Please?" Zim's ruby eyes sparkled with a pleading look. Dib sighed and sat back down on the edge of the sofa.

"Ok, Zim, but you will get some rest won't you? I know water is your weakness and can harm you seriously"

"I will, Dib" and with that. Zim shut his eyes. Dib waited around for awhile until he believed that Zim was in a deep sleep. Just then, Gaz came in the living room through the open door that Dib forgot to close.

"Who's that, Dib? Is that Zim? What's wrong with him?" Dib looked to see who spoke to him, it was Gaz whom was rather soaked, Dib could see why, outside it was pouring it down.

"Oh, Gaz. Well, Zim came looking for me. I was at the park and I tried to tell him he and I would have to come back because it looked like it was going to ran and water burns him. But he wouldn't listen then he bumped into a man who pushed him into the pond. He'd been unconscious for awhile but he came round as I dried him off"

"So, he's just asleep, now? He sure doesn't look a picture of Heaven" Gaz said as she approached Dib and the sleeping Irken.

"I know. There's nothing else I can do for him. He just has to recover on his own"

"For all sakes, just make sure he doesn't die or something" Gaz said as she left Dib alone with Zim.

_'What does she know? I'm doing all I can to help Zim get well again. Things are just getting in the way' _from then on, Dib stayed sat by Zim's side.


	6. Aiding Continues

When Zim woke up all he could feel was pain. Nothing but pain which swam around the entire of his body. He understood why, because it wasn't the first time that water had touched him, but this type was different.

Zim tried to move, but it was too extreme, even to move a finger made him stop the attempted movement. He also tried to open his eyes, but this also put him in more agony, triggering a pain to his head.

_'Ugh... so w-weak! I can't even... move' _Zim thought to himself as he then tried to speak aloud, he spoke the only thing that came to mind.

"D...D-dii... Dihib? Dib?" but Zim received no reply. _'Where is he? Is there even anyone here?' _Zim then tried to open his eyes once more, and this time he succeeded, but he instantly shut them again as the brightness of the light that hung above the ceiling stung his eyes.

Zim tried again, his vision was still rather hazy. So he blinked several times to clear the unconscious blur till he could finally make out he was still in Dib's home, still laid on the sofa in the living room, his head propped up on two pillows.

Zim listened closely for anyone or anthing, but there was no sign nor sound that anyone at all was around. _'There's got to be someone here at least' _Zim thought as he tried to lift his head up, but he suddenly recoiled as a surge of pain swam all over his body, making him groan aloud.

"Ahh! Ow! Pain!" Zim hissed through gritted teeth.

"Zim? Are you awake?" came a familiar voice that made Zim's antennas perk up to attention.

"Dib? Dib, is that you? Wh-where are you?" and indeed it was Dib, whom came upto Zim's side and sat by his feet.

"I'm here, Zim, how are you feeling?"

"No g-good at all, Dib. I-I feel so w-weak"

"I'd figured that. Is there anything that I can do to help you, Zim?"

"Y-you'll stay with me... wont you?" Dib smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I mean I can't at the very least do so when you're like this"

"Dib? What were you going to tell me b-before I was about to leave at the park?"

"I was going to say it'd be best coming back here soon because it looked like it was going to rain. By the time I brought you here it had already done so. I guess if it had started sooner then you would've been more seriously hurt"

"I guess you're right. Dib, I'm sorry" Zim whispered turning his head slowly to one side not wanting to look upon the boy. Dib placed a hand on Zim's shoulder.

"Don't be, Zim, all I ask is for you to rest and get better soon"

"I'll try, Dib, I'm also sorry that this is becoming hard for you to look after me" Dib sighed and smiled weakly at Zim whom could only whince as a wave of pain shot him all over his body.

_'Oh, boy! He sure isn't doing well at all. If only there was something I could do for him... but what?' _Dib thought as he watched the helpless Irken squirm in agony.

"Zim? I'm just not sure on what else I can do for you, and to be honest, I'm scared for you. Look, I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to clear my head"

"Heh! Make sure y-you can m-make it smaller" Zim cackled weakly. Dib just smiled.

"Sure, Zim. You just get your needed rest" Dib said as he made his way into the kitchen where Gaz was sat at the table playing on her game console. She didn't intend to look to see her brother sit at the table with her.

"Is Zim any better?" she asked.

"No. He's very weak. That fall into the pond has really done some major damage to him. I don't know what else I can do for him" Dib sighed holding his head in his hands.

"Does he know? Remember when you found out water was his weakness, he must've found something that would've helped heal him" Gaz said without looking up.

"I guess he must've done so in his home, but I don't know if he can move much yet to even try to rebuild it"

"Well, how did he first create his home?"

"With some sort of capsule to draw on which he then buries in the ground and I guess it just does the rest there"

"It wouldn't kill him just to draw out the home again now, would it?"

"I guess not. I'll try asking him soon, then. Thanks, Gaz" Dib chirped as he got to his feet.

"Meh. Don't mention it, and I mean it" Dib knew not to say anymore incase he received a punch at his arm or a slap at his face. He got up and made his way back into the living room.

Zim still laid sound asleep on the sofa snoring softly. Just then, Professor Membrane walked in.

"Hello, son..." he then stopped as he noticed the sleeping Irken on the sofa. "... is that a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. He had abit of an accident yesterday" Dib said as he looked down at Zim.

"Oh! What kind? It looks rather severe" Membrane said as he knelt by Zim's side and inspected the burns that were marring his skin.

"Well, he came looking for me at the park and I said we'd have to come back because it looked like it was going to rain, but he wouldn't listen then he bumped into a man who pushed him into the pond. He's allergic to water, so I jumped in to help him, he was unconscious for awhile but he came round as I dried him off and he's still rather weak"

"He sure does seem it. If he gets any worse you will tell me, son, I'll be able to see what I can do for him"

"Thanks, dad, it's been very difficult these past days to look after him"

"You've done good so far, son, and he clearly needs you the most to take care of him and he must be very dependent towards you"

"I will, dad, and I know he is..." Dib then looked down at Zim and smiled weakly "...he's... my best friend" he whispered as Membrane left Dib alone with the sleeping Irken. Dib then gently lifted Zim's head up and sat down and lowered Zim's head onto his lap.

Luckily Zim didn't come round. He continued to snore softly. It wasn't until several minutes later that Zim slowly came round.

"Mmm... D-Dib? What're you..." Zim then stopped and raised a hand to rub at his forehead.

"It's ok, Zim, and I guess you've got a headache, now?" Zim murmured rather softly in agreement. _'Hmm. Maybe this might help'_ Dib then placed both his fore and middle fingers to Zim's temples and gently applied pressure and rubbed in a circular motion.

Dib could've sworn he heard a purr come from Zim. "I guess this is helping you, Zim?" once again, Zim could only murmur in agreement. _Well, as long as this helps him. He really doesn't deserve this at all' _Dib continued to rub gently at Zim's temples.

"Dib... I'm so sorry. I don't th-think... I mean... I don't know when I'll be bet-be..."

"Shh, Zim, just relax. It's going to be ok. Just let this try to help you"

"I'm t-trying, Dib, but..."

"But what, Zim? Are you uncomfortable? Any other aches or pains on any certain parts" Dib asked as he looked the Irken up and down.

"My entire body is just aching, Dib"

"How about your ankle from when you fractured it?" he asked as he noticed Zim still had his boots on which he knew that wouldn't help with that kind of injury.

"Yeah... that aswell as my broken arm"

"Would you like me to take your boots off for you?" Zim nodded slowly. So Dib reached down and gently tugged at Zim's boots to reveal his two-toed feet that had blood-stained wounds marring them. His right foot still had the bandage wrapped around the ankle but it was rather damp.

"Jeez, Zim, looks like most of the water got to your feet aswell. I'll have to get you a new roll, this one is rather damp and I'll have to put some germoline on them. An infection is the last thing you want"

Zim knew that Dib was right. So Dib helped Zim sit up so he could get past and make his way upstairs to find another bandage which he soon found in the first aid box along with the tube of germoline upstairs in the bathroom.

Dib then hurried along back downstairs to Zim. He gingerly lifted Zim's legs up and sat down and rested Zim's feet on his lap and unrolled the damp bandage. Beneath it were some more wounds which made Dib wince and cringe slightly.

"This might hurt, Zim, do your best to grin and bare it" Dib said as he squeezed the germoline cream into his hands.

"Please, Dib, just do what you can to end all this pain. I can barely stand it any more" Zim groaned slightly as he watched Dib now gently rub the cream around the whole of Zim's right foot. Zim hissed as his right leg arched up.

"Sorry, Zim" Dib whispered as he continued to rub around Zim's foot. He then applied more cream onto his hands and did the same to Zim's left foot. "There we go, just leave it to dry. I'm just going to go wash the cream off my hands" Dib hoisted Zim's legs high and rested them onto a cushion. Zim watched Dib make his way into the kitchen to wash his hands.

_'I just hope that the cream will help. He shouldn't be getting worse. He should be getting better... he doesn't deserve this' _Dib then dried his hands off and made his way back into the living room. He sat opposite of Zim whom looked rather glum.

"Don't worry, Zim. I'll be making sure from now on that you're safe from any harm"

"Thank you, Dib, and aswell for been there for me. I'm just sorry that I made ti worse by not listening to you yesterday and having being pushed into the pond"

"It wasn't your fault, Zim, you didn't see that guy. Forget about what happened, you just rest rest to get better and if you need anything then just ask and I'll do it for you. I just want you to get better. It's hard seeing you like this. Any way..." Dib stood to his feet and made his way to where Zim's feet rested. "...lets just check to see if your foot is dry enough so that I can put the bandage on"

Dib lifted Zim's legs to sit down and laid them onto hsi lap, he then took a gentle hold of Zim's right foot and felt around the length of it. "Hmm. Yeah, it seems dry enough" Dib then picked up the spare roll of bandage and wrapped it around Zim's foot.

"Thank you, Dib, you really know how to take good care of others" Dib smiled as he pinned the end of the bandage to the layers.

"Anything to help them get back to their normal-self. I'll keep you safe, Zim, just promise me that you will rest to heal as much as you can"

"I promise, Dib" Zim smiled weakly. He then laid back against the pillows and sighed deeply.

"You still don't look comfortable, would you like me to carry you to my bedroom?"

"Don't waste your energy on me, Dib, let me try at least"

"Only if you let me be the shoulder to lean on for support" Zim furrowed his brow but nodded in agreement and Dib made sure he kept true to his goal for Zim whom limped along gingerly holding tightly onto Dib's shoulder.

It was several minutes until they finally reached the top of the stairs. Luckily Dib's room was close enough.

"We're nearly there now, Zim, just a few more steps" but Zim whinced as he took more stiff steps. "I think it's best that I'd carry you now, Zim. I'd even have to lift you onto my bed" Zim did look rather taken back, though sighing deeply he looked at Dib and nodded.

"Ok, Dib. Please, do help me" Dib smiled as he scooped Zim into his arms. He then pushed open his door with his foot and made his way to his bed and laid Zim onto it.

"Comfy enough now, Zim?"

"Yes, Dib, thank you"

"It's ok, Zim, you just stick to your part of the bargain now and rest for as long as it takes to feel yourself once again" and Zim did so by drifting into blissful unconsciousness.

_'Sleep well, Zim' _Dib thought to himself as he then looked at his watch to see it had gotten late very quickly. So he opened his cupboard and found a sleeping bag and two spare pillows. He laid them out onto the floor and got dressed into his night clothes and snuggled up into the sleeping bag and fell sound asleep.


	7. Near Peace & Quiet

As the next day dawned with Dib waking up rather bright and early than he was normally use to for he knew he was never an early bird, but he did suspect that it may be because of Zim, whom often woke up too early for Dib's liking, but today he was still sound asleep.

_'I guess I'll go make some breakfast any way' _Dib trudged along rather weary that a stretch soon had rid of that feeling.

Now Dib was in the kitchen and tucking into his bowl of cereal finishing the rest and draining the leftover milk. _'Well, I might aswell make something for Zim' _

In Dib's room Zim was slowly awoken to a strange aroma that made his squeedily-spooch flutter. He tried to sit up but was struck with a wave of pain around the whole of his body that made him whimper rather loudly.

"Zim, are you ok?" it was Dib who was now carrying a plateful of waffles covered in syrup and had a thin coating of sugar.

"Mmm, Dib? Yes... yes, I'm fine. The smell of those waffles got to me that I tried to get up but I guess I moved too quickly"

"As long as you're ok though. Any way, here's your breakfast. I know you can tolerate sweet and sugary food, so here you go" Dib said as he sat at the foot of his bed and laid the plate of waffles between he and Zim whom picked up the fork and dug it into the first waffles which he immediately scoffed down.

"Easy, Zim! You do remember what I said about almost choking, right?"

"I'll be just fine, Dib" and with that, Zim had soon finished all of the waffles, then he laid back against the pillows.

"Zim, how is it you can eat only junk food yet somehow still look fit and appear very healthy?"

"Eh, we just love our snacks very well, but I guess it's only the prior type of food we can tolerate well from the start. Your Earth food is ok... but must have at least a good amount of sugar or sweetners in them"

"That's some system you have in you, then"

"I appear to amaze you at times?"

"Well, even though you don't want to hear this, Zim, you are an Alien" Zim furrowed his brow as his antennas lowered with annoyance.

"Yes... yes, I know" Zim whispered.

"Sorry, Zim, the truth can hurt at times, but that is why you amaze me at times if I see something I have never noticed about you at all. I guess if there was someone else who did believe in Aliens like me would feel the same way"

"I see what you mean, Dib, but to me, YOUR the Alien aswell"

"Eh, makes sense, yeah. Any way, how are your wounds? Has that cream worked well for them?"

"Yes, they're still rather sore looking but they're not irritating me or anything"

"Well, that's good to hear. If they start to itch or cause a burning sensation do tell me and I'll put more cream on them. And, besides them, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm not aching as much as I did yesterday but still feel tired like"

"Hm. Could it be because your PAK isn't still functioning well?"

"Yes, but you don't have the right tools to help adjust it" Zim hung his head and sighed. "If only I hadn't been so eager to do that experiment, none of this would've happened" Zim then collapsed back against the pillows now looking rather sour.

Dib took hold of Zim's hand. "Zim, it wasn't your fault. Your computer obviously had a fault which you weren't aware of. Once you feel well enough to re-design your base. I can help you find the solution" Zim smiled softly at Dib whom smiled back.

"It's still early. I think I might get some more sleep" Dib yawned patting Zim's shoulder gently and then he got to the floor and into his sleeping bag. "Sleep well, Zim"

"You too, Dib" as both slept away. Gir's body suddenly began to spark. His eyes glew his cyan colour. He then shot up right and raised an arm as to salute someone but no one else was there besides Zim and Dib whom still slept silently.

Gir then suddenly collapsed, his eyes no longer glowing which now faded to a dull grey as several sparks juttered out of his chest plate. Now hissing and jittering which woke up both Dib and Zim.

"Hm? What's going on?" Zim muttered.

"Ugh! I don't know. Let me sleep!" Dib groaned turning onto his side.

"Dib, did you move Gir?"

"Wha... no. Why? What's up?"

"Well, strangely, Gir is now lying on the floor next to you. He was on the computer desk before, wasn't he?"

Dib turned to see Gir was close to him. "Yes... he was on the desk, but I don't know why he's suddenly moved when he's possibly broken"

"But I heard strange noises... that's weird"

"Eh, we'll find out later. I'm so tired, Zim, let me sleep"

"Well, before you fall asleep again, could you please pass Gir upto me" Dib groaned as he grabbed Gir by his metal hand and balanced his body onto his palm and hoisted him to Zim.

"Thanks, Dib" Zim said as he sat up right and laid Gir onto his lap.

"No problem, may I get some more sleep, now?"

"Yes, yes, lazy Dib-worm, go back to sleep while I check Gir over" as Zim began his inspection on Gir. Dib was muttering away in his sleep. Every sound Dib murmured in his sleep. Zim furrowed his brow, his antennas raised and twitched and nearly touched his forehead as he stared straight ahead until Dib fell silent once again.

_'I swear if the Dib doesn't shut his noise-tube then I'll make him' _Zim thought to himself as he tried to continue his inspection towards Gir.

_'Hmm... I can't quite put my finger on it. There was no electrical appliance active that could've touched him. Oh, I don't know! Unless he's playing hard to get with me. Well, it's no laughing matter at all' _Zim sighed as he set Gir down to the floor by the end of the bed.

_'Will things get any better for me? Would I have healed quicker if only it was minor... or if I had never done that experiment?' _Zim laid back now lost in his track of thoughts. He then looked down at the sleeping Dib.

_'I've brought him into this and put too much pressure on him... I shouldn't be here, but where else is there to go? My home is nothing but rubble. I could re-build it... yes, with the drill capsule! I have to try. No matter how reckless it may make me. I'm so sick of the condition I've been in and out and back in again! But if something were to go wrong... Dib wouldn't be there in time if I don't succeed' _Zim thought as he continued to stare at Dib sleep away.

_'Ugh! I just want this all to end!' _Zim immediately caught himself growling with frustration that he quickly covered his mouth making sure he wouldn't disturb Dib whom now began to fidgit for a moment until he found his comfort spot once more.

_'Well, if I do go on ahead by myself, then if something DOES go wrong. I'll only be putting more pressure onto Dib once again to help me recover again. I would be getting better quicker if my PAK was working straight. I need to be able to check on it just incase' _Zim then looked down to the floor where he had set Gir to.

_'Even Gir needs to be fixed. I kind of miss his weird kindness and stupidity Augh! That's it! I'm going no matter what!' _Zim slowly pulled himself up and along the end of the bed. He then lowered his feet down into his boots, making sure to go gently with his still fractured right ankle.

Zim went as quietly as he could so that he wouldn't disturb Dib from his sleep. Now slowly pushing himself up, still going gingerly on his injured foot to stand in a comfortable position. Zim then picked up Gir and limped along silently to the bedroom door.

He tucked Gir behind the sling that held his broken left arm. He reached out for the door handle, as he leant forward the floor creaked beneath his feet. Zim froze to the noise but it had already made Dib come round.

"Hm? Who is it?" Dib murmured before looking towards the door to see Zim glaring back at him and still had a tight held on the handle. "Zim... are you ok? Where are you going?"

"I'm... I'm leaving, Dib, I'm going to go rebuild my base"

"What? No, Zim, you're barely fit enough to walk a mile!" Dib exclaimed as he quickly got to his feet and walked upto Zim, but Zim growled slightly, hanging his head as his antennas raised over his brow. The look in his ruby eyes made Dib slowly back away as did the antennas.

Dib had learnt about the certain positions that Zim's antennas set themselves through Zim's moods. As they were now warned Dib not to make another movement to even stop Zim.

"I am leaving, Dib! Do you know how horrible it is to feel this way for a near week, now? DO YOU? No, you don't because water doesn't burn you! You don't go risking life and limp on planning new ideas to live upto what you are meant to do in life and suddenly fail! You don't need a PAK that offers healing and survival capabilities! I AM SICK OF FEELING THIS WAY AND UNABLE TO GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY MIND! I REGRET IT ALL BUT I CANNOT GO BACK IN TIME TO UNDO IT ALL!" Zim screamed.

Dib cowared slightly to Zim's shrilling voice. He had a deep fearing look in those hazel eyes of his. Zim then pushed the door handle and made his way onto the landing. Dib followed and grabbed him by his arm.

"No, Zim, think about it! You'll only be hurting yourself again!"

"Get off me!" Zim spat smacking Dib's hand away.

"No! Get back in the room!" Dib made to grab Zim again though in a instant one of the mechanical legs shot out of Zim's PAK that pushed Dib against the wall, the tip pierced his right shoulder.

"Agh! Damn it, Zim!" the leg then pulled back making Dib shriek aloud and hiss through gritted teeth in pain. He sank to his knees and held onto his shoulder which bled slowly. Blood seeped between his fingers staining the whole of his palm.

"Zim... why did you do that... you ungrateful bastard!" Zim stared down at Dib now looking sorrow for what he had done to Dib, the one who had spent all his time and effort to help Zim.

"Dib... I'm so sorry" Zim whispered as he knelt down to Dib.

"No! Just... just leave, Zim. If you think you're better enough to head back to your street then go, but if you begin to give in... then don't come crawling back to me. You're right that I don't know what it's like to be like you" Dib whispered as he hung his head low whincing to the pain that surged in his shoulder.

Clear tears began to fall from his eyes. Zim saw them slide down along his cheeks. The sight of them made Zim feel more sorrowful than ever.

"Please, Dib, I-" Dib raised his blood stained hand to stop Zim.

"Just go..." he whispered once again, but Zim no longer felt the desparation to try and end his own physical pain.

"No... I'm not going any where. Let me help you, please, Dib, I'm so sorry. I just can't bear feeling this way"

"I c-can help myself... Z-Zim, I don't need any help!" Dib moaned rather breathlessly as he struggled to get to his feet. He clung onto his shoulder tightly as more blood seeped out of his wound. Dib furrowed his brow as he looked up at Zim. "Well, could you a-at least help me to the bathroom?"

Zim didn't hesitate as he immediately wrapped an arm round Dib's back and helped to support him up. "Be thankful you're not that heavy, Dib-worm"

"Just help me get to the bathroom so I can sort my shoulder out already!" Zim just rolled his eyes as he limped along still supporting Dib.

They finally came to the bathroom. Zim helped Dib with as much effort he could offer to help remove Dib's jacket and t-shirt. Dib cleaned the bloody wound.

"You're lucky you didn't dig the leg in too deep or else I could've been on a one way trip to the hospital" Dib said as he finally staunced the bleeding and continued to clean the dry blood. Zim stayed sat on the edge of the bath staring down at the tiled floor.

"Dib, there is no way your type of first aid is going to heal that well enough"

"What would you know, space-monster, what else do you expect me to do for it? Leave it open so I can get an infection?" Dib snapped at Zim, whom glared back at Dib with a cold look.

Zim reached a hand behind to his PAK and pushed the top panel which opened forth. He then reached inside and rummaged around till he then pulled out a small container with a strange blue gel inside.

"Wh...what is that?"

"Do not ask questions just keep perfectly still!" Zim then tugged the lid off and scooped up some of the gel into his hand and placed it against the wound on Dib's shoulder. Dib hissed through gritted teeth to the touch.

"Sorry, Dib" Zim whispered as he gently rubbed at the wound.

"I-it's ok! I know you're just trying to help" Dib sighed aloud, whincing slightly as the gel now settled on his wound. Zim smiled up as he moved his hand away.

"Just give it a few seconds and it'll get to work on it" Zim said as he put the lid back on the container and placed it back into his PAK.

"Ok... thanks, Zim"

"Eh, don't mention it. Anything to... you know"

"Yeah, I do. Zim, do you still plan to leave?" Zim looked away, his antennas fell flat against the top of his head.

"I... I don't know, Dib, part of me does still want to go, but the other doesn't. I don't know which one to follow"

Dib gently patted Zim's back. "Just go with what you think is best. I wont stop you if you leave, Zim, it's all upto y-" Dib stopped as he felt a strange sensation run up his arm to the wound of his shoulder.

"The gel is working" Zim said without looking up. "Just try to ignore the numbing that will follow. It does that so you can't feel any pain as it heals" so Dib watched as the torn skin began to grow back slowly.

Dib was amazed and speechless. Zim just merely watched without the look of botheration as the gel now slowly faded to the colour of Dib's skin.

"That is some antiseptic, Zim, if only we had that kind it would do alot of good for everyone and those that may have been massacred" Zim didn't pay any attention as Dib went on about the Irken antiseptic. All he could think about was about himself and plans to leave.

"Dib, did you really mean it that... if I couldn't continue on my way back to re-build my home and came back here... would you really turn me down?"

"No, Zim, I didn't mean it at all. I was just getting serious towards you because I care about you and the condition you're in, now. I do want to help you, but just going off by yourself when you can barely walk and still recovering from those burns and-"

"I know!" Zim exclaimed to the top of his voice. They both fell silent. Zim hung his head once again till he finally built up the courage to speak. "... I know, Dib. I'm sorry for interrupting and yelling at you. I'm just hoping that you will come with me... because, you will help me, wont you, Dib?"

"Yes, Zim, of course I will. I can't just ignore the way you are until you recover, and I told you that if you need anything doing then ask me. I will do it for you"

"Well, I was wondering if we both feel upto it and tonight we'll go to re-build my base"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. So, what do you want to do, now?"

"Well, I'm still kind of tired. I thought about having a quick nap. How does your shoulder feel?"

"It's slightly aching, but other than that, it's fine"

"Well, another few hours of rest sounds good to me. Do you need a hand?"

"I'm sure I shall manage, Dib" so Zim gingerly got to his feet and slowly limped on ahead out of the bathroom with Dib behind him.

As the hours flew by with the afternoon now slowly drifting on. The duo were now sat outside in Dib's back garden enjoying the warmth of the sun. At least Dib appeared to be doing so, the heat seemed to have already knocked Zim out.

Dib knew that Zim hadn't yet grown use to the seasons, but he knew that the fresh air would do him good. Or at least, with the way Zim was now, the blissful unconsciousness. This couldn't help but make Dib smile a little.

_'He needs it. The air, the sleep. It'll do him good and he'll at least thank me once I help him tonight when he re-builds his base. He'll hopefully be back to his normal self. Finally, I'll be able to rest and... well, I can't really chase him any more, we've become friends and rather close. Well, if he feels upto it tonight then I'll see where it'll go from then' _as Dib thought away, Zim slowly came round, welcomed to the devastating sun's heat as he'd put it.

"Welcome back, Zim, I guess you got plenty of rest from being unconscious?"

"I g-guess so" Zim murmured as he was still taking in his surroundings.

"It's ok, Zim, just take your time, there. We can always go back inside if you like?"

"No, Dib, I'm happy being out here for now"

"If you're sure, then ok. Just let me know if you need anything doing"

"Well, I guess going inside now wouldn't be so bad"

"Sounds like a plan. Do you need a hand at all?"

"Don't worry, Dib, I'm sure I'll manage" and Zim surely did but still in the same weak way for his whole body still ached yet he was willing to continue. He knew both he and Dib are now as friends, but he still felt that showing weakness wasn't appopriate what with been an Irken Invader.

_'Or... at least I was. Dib doesn't know it yet but if he does or it ever comes up then I should tell him' _Zim thought this as he now entered the kitchen with Dib. He then leant against the wall for support as he took his boots off to relieve the ache of his fractured ankle.

"You ok, Zim?"

"Yes, shall we just go in the living room?"

Dib nodded and as he and Zim walked along side by side a noise immediately caught Dib's attention which made him pause, yet Zim continued.

_Clack, clack, clack._

Dib noticed that Zim didn't appear to wonder of the noise.

"Zim, is that you making that noise?" Dib asked, although as he felt where the suspicion came from, he gestured down to the tiled floor.

"Hm? Oh, yes! Yes, and yes it is my feet" Zim said as he sat on the sofa.

"Hmm. Strange, I never did realise... oh! Yeah, only because you haven't been barefoot in the kitchen, yeah. It's the first time I've heard them on hard floor"

"Eh, true. I only took the boots off to help the fracture to my ankle"

"I know. So do you fancy anything for dinner?"

"I don't mind as long as it's sweet"

"I know! I know! You can only handle sugary and sweet food. I mean is there anything else you can handle?"

"Not that I know of, Dib. I guess building a tolerance to your type of food isn't that easy"

"Hmm. Well, how about I order a chinese, then? I'll just get the menu" Dib made his way to a set of drawers, opening one to find a small chinese leaflet. "Here, take a look. There oughta be something in there you can have"

So Zim browsed the menu yet he frowned as he wondered what most of the good was and whether he could handle them.

"You know, if some do not appear well we can stick some sugar on which ever one you pick"

"Ok... well, I guess I'll go for this one called the... wandering dragon"

"We'll make that two, then. I'll call for the order" though no sooner did Dib phone the Take-away. He and Zim were now tucking into the food at the table in the kitchen. As Dib had predicted for Zim's needs to stop any reactions. His plate was just about doused with sugar.

"How is yours, Zim?"

"Mmm. It's just fine, Dib. Thank you"

"It's ok, Zim. I just can't believe that you needed that much sugar that is about the week's supply nearly used up"

"Ehehehe... yeah. S-sorry about that" Zim laughed rather nervously scratching at the back of his neck.

"Heh, it's ok, Zim, I can always nip out to the shop and get some more. It's no problem at all" Dib chuckled as Zim had now finished his own order before Dib.

"I think I'll just go lay down on the sofa for awhile"

"Ok, Zim, if you need a hand just say, ok?"

"I'll be just fine, Dib" Zim then gently set his feet to the floor. Dib watched as Zim limped along the tiled floor listening to those same talons tap away like he heard in beginning hours of the evening.

The noise ceased as Zim finally stepped on the carpet. He then eased himself onto the sofa making sure to gain that bit of comfort. His sigh of deep relieve signalled he had found the right spot.

Dib then washed the plates clean. Once he was done he went into the living room and sat opposite from Zim.

"Dib, what time is it?" Zim asked without looking up. Dib looked at his watch on his left wrist.

"It's... eleven-thirty? Huh, that's funny. I could've sworn it was only five o'clock. Oh, well, time does fly by for it's own reasons I guess" Zim then looked up at Dib whom appeared to be slowly nodding off.

"Dib? Dib, are you ok?"

"Hm? What?" Dib nearly jumped out of his skin till realisation struck him that Zim had called his name in question. "Oh! Yes! Yes, Zim, I'm fine. I just nearly drifted off there"

"Well, just incase you may do that again do you feel like helping me tp the cul-de-sac for me to re-build my home?"

Dib could only nod in agreement, but his hazel eyes behind those glasses were slowly giving up. "Are you absolutely sure, Dib? You look too tired"

"I'm sure, Zim. I'll just go get Gir and your boots for you" Dib got to his feet and made his way upstairs into his bedroom and picked Gir up from the end of his bed. Once he got downstairs he setted Gir by Zim's side and went into the kitchen to get Zim's boots.

"Here you are, Zim" Dib said setting them to the floor.

"Thank you, Dib" Dib waited as Zim finally slipped both feet into his boots and slowly pulled himself up. "Ok, I'm ready" Zim looked at Dib who's knees began to relax nearly forcing him to hit the floor.

"Woah, Dib!" Zim caught Dib in good time.

"Hm? Zim? What're you doing?"

"Stopping you from almost hurting yourself. You're too tired, Dib, maybe we'll go tommorow instead, then"

"No, Zim..." Dib supported himself back up-right. "... I'm fine. The fresh air will wake me up, ok? Let's go seeing as we're both ready" Dib then picked up Gir and made his way to the door and opened it. Zim shrugged and limped after him.

The duo were soon closing in on the cul-de-sac. The rubble had been slightly cleared up. Bricks and pipes were still scattered around. They both could see the event playing itself like a video in their minds. Both shuddered as the memory continued to play over and over again.

_'Ugh! It's terrifying to be back here! I can't get the visions out of my mind. The explosion, finding Zim unconscious and severly wounded. Damn! I never thought this would ever happen, nor for me to come back here. Not to mention it's bringing back the dream I had about Zim dying and that I couldn't help...' _Dib shook his head violently to try and escape the dreaded memories. As they continued on closer to the gap between the house, even Zim see the disaster rolling back to his mind.

_'I can see it all. All of it happening once again. The computer startling me making me spill the chemicals and... oh! The sever pain from the explosion which knocked me unconscious. I must find out what went wrong... but I am no longer an Invader. That dream I had. I can't think about it. I'm just doomed to live among the Hyoomans!' _

Zim then pressed the top panel of his PAK and rummaged inside and found the capsule.

"Ok, Dib, please hold the for me while I draw the design out" Dib did as he was asked while Zim did a quick sketch of the old looking home and design of the front garden. Zim then folded the panel up which turned into a drill that he pierced into the ground.

"Come on, Dib, bets keep a distance" as the duo moved back onto the road and watched as deep in the soil below, the capsule bores deeper and deeper into the ground before it stops. It unfolds into a fan shape and shoots mechanical tentacles in all directions. The tentacles reach the surface as dirt falls to the ground. A metal hub pops out of the ground and two poles shoot out on either side of the hub. The hub then opened up and light pours out.

Four poles stand from the ground. The poles shoot tentacles that interlock to form a box. The tentacles that shot out from underground formed a wire frame of the interior of the house. The four poles shoot out beams of light that fill in the gaps between the poles. The beams of light then become solid walls complete with windows, and a door.

Two panels come out of the top of the house which close over and interlock to form the roof. A large hub forms on the right side of the roof. Out of this hub, a mechanical arm forms. The arm becomes a satellite.

Below Zim's house, a lab full of computers and technology began to form. Back up the surface with Dib and Zim. They approached the home.

"Finally! Now, to get on with my.. eh, well, you know" Zim looked at Dib whom looked rather spaced out.

"Zim... is it ok if I stay in your home for the night? You were right. I am too tired"

"Yes, Dib. Of course you can. Here, I'll take Gir and try to repair him while you can get some sleep" Zim and Dib then entered the home.

"Ok, Dib, there's a..." but before Zim could even finish. Dib slowly dragged himself along to the lilac sofa and collapsed onto it. Zim sighed and shook his head. He then set Gir down and took off Dib's jacket and wrapped it around him. Dib then immediately turned on his side facing Zim and kicked his boots off, now snoring gently.

Zim just shrugged off the thought as he took off Dib's glasses and set them aside and took Gir down into the repair bay.

"Let's see... Computer!"

"What?" the Computer groaned in annoyance.

"So, you work fine now? Why did you alert me of an intruder when there wasn't one?"

"There was an intruder. I don't have the memory of whom it was because the back-up has not yet been completed"

"Fine, then. Any way just help me fix Gir and my PAK. Both suffered severe shock and malfunctions" and then throughtout the rest of the night which Zim spent fixing his PAK and Gir which did become a success.

Gir had greeted Zim with a joyful cheer and hugging at his waist. Zim then made his way to his own room and fell deep asleep. _'Tommorow... everything will hopefully begin to turn around' _


	8. Home Is Where The Safe Is

Dib soon awoke to feel something cold and hard continuously poke him at his forehead.

"Mmf! Quit it! Let me sleep!"

"Wake up, Mary!" came a screaming voice that pierced Dib's ears.

"Ugh! I'm Dib..." Dib then slowly opened his eyes to see someone infront of him, but he found it hard to make out through his blurry vision. "...Gir? Is that you?" Dib then felt something settle at his temples and midth of his nose. Gir had put his glasses back on.

"Hiii, big-head boy! Mastah fixed me! Woo!"

"Well, that's good. Where is Zim, any way, Gir?"

"He's sleeping. He still aching! My Mastah is hurt!"

"Yeah because of an explosion when he was working on an experiment"

"He told me he wants you! I tried waking you up but you wouldn't! He needs you, Mary!"

"Take me to him now, Gir!"

"Okey-dokey!" Gir squealed cheerfully. Dib followed Gir to the table which lifted up as a part of the floor disappeared to reveal a small platform that they both stepped on which lead them straight into Zim's bedroom whom laid on his back with two pillows fluffed up at his feet, his right foot being kept elevated. Dib walked upto Zim's bedside.

"Zim, how are you feeling? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Dib, and I just feel so tired is all"

"Would you like anything doing or shall I leave you to get some more sleep?"

"No, Dib, I could do with some decent company than Gir. He wouldn't stop poking at my foot and arm. The _stoopid _robot. I don't even know why I fixed him"

"He's probably slowly getting back to his normal-self"

"Well, if he does that again I will seriously tear him apart!"

Dib chuckled then looked at Gir whom sat on the floor hugging a squeaky toy pig.

"Well, it doesn't matter any more. He isn't really of use to me any more but seeing as he's up and about now he might aswell stay with me"

"How do you mean, Zim? What're you talking about?"

"Well, you remember when I had that dream about the Tallest's laughing at me as I was dying? Well, it's kinda all true. My mission was a joke, a lie to get rid of me. No one back on Irk likes me. Not even my Leaders. I'm banished to live here forever among you Humans. As for Gir, they gave me him so that I would mess up which you know did follow nearly all the time"

"And the reason for doing that experiment?"

"I was trying to still impress the Tallest'. Though to be frank with you, Dib, I did want to use it to kill all man-kind with myself along that line just to make them happy enough"

"Zim... is this all true?" Dib could not believe what he was hearing from the said Irken.

"As true as my existence. I am not an Invader. I'm a defective"

"I'm guessing all Irken Invaders don't like that at all?"

"Well, it makes us feel useless and unworthy for our Leaders and also our being. We aren't really suppose to feel such emotions that make us appear weak and yes, as a defect"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Zim, but what do you plan to do once you've fully recovered and with what being no longer a... you know?"

"I'm not too sure. I'm banished here on Earth and of course destroying man-kind no longer matters to me or the Tallest's. I'll just have to live life as any normal _Hyooman_ would"

"Very well then, Zim. Would you like me to do you some breakfast or do you still feel sick from last night?"

"I'm fine and I don't mind as to what it is I have, Dib"

"Would you like me to bring your food down once it's done?"

"No. I'll come on up after in a couple of minutes" so Dib then made his way back upstairs by the lift he and Gir had used to come down. Gir squeeled and jumped onto the bed next to Zim.

"I swear, Gir, if you dare poke me again I will personally rip you apart!"

"Aww! Don't you want the piggy?" Gir shrieked.

"No, Gir. I'm going to go upst-ow! Gir!" Zim hissed in pain as Gir hugged at Zim's chest, leaning on Zim's slinged arm. Gir squeeled as he let go off Zim. He then jumped around the length of the bed and then landed on the pillows that at Zim's banadaged ankle laid on.

"Ow! Stop it, Gir! That's not going to help it!" Gir just giggled as Zim growled and kicked Gir aside. "Grr! Pathetic robot!" Zim slowly pushed himself up going ever so gently. Gir continued to play with the toy pig as Zim limped to the lift shute.

While upstairs, Dib had just finished conjuring up a small plateful of waffles for Zim and a slice of toast for himself. He set the food on the table just as Zim had arrived from his room. Dib could tell of Zim's arrival. The tapping sound of Zim's talons on the tiled kitchen floor gave him away.

"Hello, Zim. I heard quite alot of shouting as I got up here. Is everything ok?"

"It would be when Gir wouldn't continue jumping around on the bed and landing on my ankle and hugging me tightly pressing against my arm" Zim said as he sat at the table. Dib chuckled and began to have his toast. He noticed Zim looked rather uncomfortable.

"He must've hugged you too hard, eh?"

"Yes..." Zim hissed slightly as he gently rubbed at his upper arm. "My PAK is fixed so hopefully it'll help me heal quicker"

"Would you like some painkillers or don't you want to risk it?"

"I have the right type in my PAK. I'll be fine"

"Well, you've never managed to prove me wrong about your PAK"

"That's because there has never been anything wrong with it... except going through those malfunctions"

"Forget about it, Zim. That's all over now and as you say, the PAK will help you heal quicker and I'll stick around till you feel you can manage for yourself"

"Thank you, Dib. Hopefully you can keep Gir at bay from prodding me at my arm and foot"

"Heheh! I'll try to make sure of that"

"I hope so. He can be such a-" Zim froze and his antennas perked high.

"What's up, Zim?"

"Well, speaking of Gir, he's on his way upstairs right now"

"How are you so cer-" but he was sunndely interrupted by a shrilling voice from behind him. It was Gir as Zim had announced his approaching pressence.

_'How on Earth did he know? I couldn't hear anything nor Gir!' _Dib then looked at Zim's antennas that had now lowered to what he assumed the calm postion. _'That's it... it was his antennas! His sense are much stronger than Humans' _Dib continued to eye those delicate things.

_'I've seen him pull at them when he gets very frustrated though it appeared to hurt him. I wonder what would happen if I ever touch them. Would he be able to feel it? Maybe I could also identify his anatomy more. There are some I've never known of. His hands that are nothing but claws. His feet with two toes that are talons... heck! I even touched both! Wait... what am I thinking? I'm here to help him till he can manage. Not go and try experimenting on him! Never would I do so... we're friends'_

Dib was then interrupted from his thoughts by Zim whom flailed a hand around at his face.

"Dib, wake up! You know I don't like it when you give that brain-dead look. It's... creepy"

"I'm sorry, Zim. I was... just thinking about stuff"

"What kinda "stuff"?"

"It's nothing too serious. Don't worry about it, Zim" so Zim shrugged and finished off the last slice of his waffle in one go. Dib continued to scan Zim all over. He tried to continuously shake the thoughts out of his mind.

"Well, I'm done. I think I'll go lay down on the sofa for awhile" Zim got to his feet leaving Dib to stare at Zim as he hobbled into the living room and laid on the sofa. Dib rinsed the pots and made his way into the living room.

"Mind if I sit here?" Dib asked gesturing the empty space before the arm of the sofa.

"No, not at all, Dib" so Dib sat himself down and looked up at Zim. All it was from then was silence. Surprisingly Gir had fallen quiet too though Zim had his doubts. He knew sometime Gir would jump to his feet and say or very do something that would bring the walls down. Though the silence seemed nice. It slowly began to hang on the duo's nerves.

"So, Zim, is there anything you may need doing for now or even later?"

"No, thank you, Dib. I'm fine for now"

"Well, ok then. I can always head back home if I'm in the way or if you want to be alone"

"Why say that, Dib? I'm happy with your company. It's better than Gir's. At least you don't go poking at my injuries"

"Heh, yeah that's true. I'm only here to help you. I don't want you to get any worse" Zim knew this was true. After the past days he and Dib had grown close even when at times frustration got the better of them they learnt not to let them grip hold of them.

Within the next days slowly passing on Dib stayed with Zim. Fortunately Zim's PAK helped him recover very well. The only thing that had gotten in the way to help was the pain which Dib had an alternative to help.

Zim laid up right against the sofa in his living room with Dib unwrapping the bandage from his left arm and rolling up the sleeve of his uniform top.

"Well, that's your ankle done. Just as you did then try to grin and bare it, Zim"

"I will, Dib. I just hope it'll work"

"It shall" Dib said as he now lightly squeezed a tube of ibuprofen gel into his palm. "It just takes some time to sink in to help" Dib then rubbed the gel along the length of Zim's arm whom hissed and shuddered slightly.

"Sorry, Zim, but you'll be glad I used it"

"I just hope so" Zim had many doubts about most things and that was whether aswell if something was going to help him, especially first aid and medicines.

"So... what do you have planned now that you have no interest trying to take over Earth?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, Dib. I guess I'll just live and leave be everything on this planet seeing as I cannot return to Irk. To those who hate and do not care about Zim"

"At least... you have me who cares about you. I mean look what I've done for you these past days. Sure, we've had some ups and downs but we've seen through them and made up for it. Otherwise I wouldn't still be here helping you"

Zim knew Dib was right. Those tiring days now far past them. Dib then looked at Zim again.

"Did you find out what caused the Computer to be faulty? That is... if that's what did happen to it"

"Yes. It turns out there was an intruder. The Computer managed to restore it's memory. Gir had entered the house but the left door open. Leaving the Computer to detect an intruder which was a _Hyooman_ postman who gave Gir something then ran off once the alarm went off"

"Well, luckily for him he made it out ok. I'm just, and still am sorry you didn't"

"Well, I was in the centre of it after all"

"Try not to be so hard on yourself, Zim, that was then but this is now. You're doing well now and safe in your home once again"

Zim smiled and patted Dib's shoulder. "Thank you, Dib, for everything"

Dib smiled back. "Not a problem at all, Zim"

And to that very day they knew the future now looked better now that everything was held in a safer environment.


End file.
